The Investigation
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: What happens when Max's father looks into the pod squad's past, what happens when Tess returns, what happens when memories return?
1. Chapter 1

**The Investigation**

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

Liz leads Max into his fathers office. "Here." Liz pulls open the board to reveal Mr. Evans. "Oh, man..." Max mummbles. "Our entire lives are here, yours, mine, all us." Liz commented. Max stared long and hard at each name that appeared on the board. He touched his name, Liz's, but his fingures ran long and lingered on Tess' name. Flashes of his one night with her filled his mind. "I'm so sorry, Max, what are you gonna do?" Liz asked. "I have no idea." Max said, shaking his head in disbelief. Liz had disrupted his train of thought, and pushed the images out.

In Mr. Evans office

Max was glazed over, stunned. He was almost in a hypnotic dream state. Images of Tess' departure and one night stand filled his mind. "Max... Max..." A voice called. Liz was trying to snap him out of it. "Liz?" Max turned to her. "We should clean up the mess." Liz suggested. Max nodded. "Right... right." Max walked into the back room where all his dad's files were kept. "Max?" Liz called, following him. "I'm fine, gotta see something first." Max was in a trance. He walked into the file room, opening the drawer with his powers. "Max..." Liz warned. "Just wait." He insisted. He pulled Michael, Tess', Isabel's, Liz's and his own file. "Gotta take these." he said to himself. Liz followed him again. She was about to say how absurd this was, but he stopped. "No, no, he would know it was me." Max said, thinking better of it. "I'll make copies." He looked at Liz. "Right, that's a better idea?" Liz asked. Max just looked at her, than continued making exact copies of each folder.

Isabel and Jesse's

Jesse rolled over, he was out of breath and liking every minute of it. "Wow." He said exasperated. "Oh, Hun." Isabel said, trying not to make that big of a deal. "No, sex with you is like a drug, it's the best, it's perfect!" He announced. Isabel giggled. Just as they were about to continue. There was a knock at the door. "no, no." Jesse whined. "I guess I'll get that." He sighed. Isabel smiled, putting on her clothes.

"Max!" Jesse answered the door. "Hi, is Isabel home?" Max asked. "Um, yeah, but were, kinda in the middle of-" Jesse was interrupted. Max walked past Jesse and into the bedroom. "Iz, I need to talk with you." Max insisted. "Now." He was dead serious. "Max, I was..." Isabel couldn't finish. Max yanked her out of the room. "Max. What the hell is going on?" Jesse asked. "Hun, sweetie, not now, Love ya, bye!" Isabel kissed him, and went outside with Max.

"Max! Stop!" She snatched her hand away from him. "Isabel, we have to go to Michael's." Max insisted. "No, not until I know what's wrong." Isabel said, stomping her foot.

Inside Jesse walked to the front door, he stopped when he heard Isabel and Max talking. He listened in.

"Dad, he's been doing an investigation, into our past." max stated. Isabel back up. "Oh, does he know?" She asked. Max shook his head no. "Not yet, but he found my jeep, and knows that it wasn't an accident. he knows we dumped it." max explained. "Oh, God... Max what do we do?" Isabel asked. "First we go to Michael, then we take care of it, or way." Max explained. "Okay, lets go." Isabel agreed. they walked away toward Max's car.

"They dumped it... take care of it, they're way?" Jesse was confused. He picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Evans. "Philip. It's me, Jesse, look I just over heard Isabel and Max, Max said he knows that you know about the jeep, he mentioned dumping it, also..." Jesse trailed off. "Yes?" Philip asked. "He said that they would take care of it... they're way." Jesse finished. He hung up, and went to get dressed.

"So let me get this straight, Maxwell. You Dad, has been looking into our pasts and now he thinks we dumped your jeep because... we killed Tess?" Michael clarified. "Yeah." Max assured. "Great." Michael sat back, crossing his arms. "Yeah, and from what I told him before, to try and stop him... you know about Max and Tess... their son, now he thinks we killed a pregnant woman, in cold blood." Isabel expanded on the disaster.

"So, now what?" Michael asked seeing they were all out of ideas. "We cover, like we always do, I guess." Max left to bring Isabel back home, and to go his parents to see what he could find out, and how much he really knew.

Max goes to the Evans home

"Max?" Mrs. Evans answered the door. "Hey." Max replied, looking past his mother. "Why, are you here?" Mrs. Evans asked, nervously. Max watched her movements, studied her face. "I need to, um, yalk to Dad, he home?" Max asked. Mrs. Evans fidgeted. "H-he, um..." Mrs. Evans stuttered. "Thanks." Max said, pushing lightly past his mother and into the house. "M-max your father!" Mrs. Evans tried to stop him, but she failed.

"Dad!" Max called. Finally Mr. Evans came into the dinning room, with his glasses on and a newspaper in hand. "Max, son..." Mr. Evans began, as if he hadn't heard from Jesse. "Dad." Max became serious, his eyes narrowed. "I have to talk to you, now." Max insisted. Mr. Evans put on a faked surprised look. "Yeah, okay son." He smiled. Max wasn't impressed with his false happiness. "Alone." Max added, looking at his mom. "Alright?" Mr. Evans takes Max aside, into his at home office.

At The CD

Liz was upstairs in her room. Maria was trying to get help with Math but Liz was acting strange. "Liz... Liz..." Maria called, she finally got tired of it and shook her friend. "Liz!" Maria got louder. "Huh?" Liz shook her head. "Liz, are you okay?" Maria asked. "Um, yeah, fine... I have to go to the bathroom." Liz said, hurried. She ran out of the room, into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She sighed, breathing hard. Leaning on the sink and looking up into the mirror. Suddenly her face began to disappear. Liz gasped, she blinked hard. Looking up again her face normal. She breathed hard, relieved.

"Liz?" Maria knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Liz called. "Are you okay?" Maria asked, as if she had been in the bathroom forever. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a min." Liz called. Maria sighed. "Yeah but you've been in there for an hour!" Maria protested. "What?' Liz was confused. "No, no way. not that long." Liz called. "Only, a, few minutes." Liz said slowly. "No, an hour, it's 8:45 now..." Maria explained. Liz opened the door. She looked really sick. "Maria, something- some- Maria, I- I..." Liz fell to the ground. "Oh, my God..." Maria backed up, Liz's face was covered in what looked like electric static. Maria tried to touch Liz, but got shocked.

At The Evans'

Max and Philip were sitting down, side by side. Apparently Max hadn't dove right into the 'talk', instead he was using their past to bring it up, slower. "... and remember when we used to go to the park all the time?" Max asked. Philip smiled. "Yeah, I do." He began to fidget. "Why are you here?" He asked abruptly. "I know..." Max's voice was almost dangerous. "Know?" Philip played dumb. "About what your looking for. Stop." Max warned. "Huh, or what?" Philip asked. "Please, dad, we're your children, please, stop." Max said, warning him. "Yes, you are my children, children who don't tell me anything, nothing about what they're hiding." Philip explained. "Max, I need the truth." He said, kindly pleading. "Stop. You don't understand what your getting into, please, for our safety, I'm asking you, stop." Max asked, one last time, then left to go home.

Later at Michael's

Max was laying down on the couch. Michael had just gotten off his shift and was flipping through the channels. Isabel had just called and told they would figure something out. When and knock at the door, roused Max. "Hello- Maria." Max opened the door. he looked at Michael. Michael raised an eyebrow to Max. "Oh! Yeah, I'm just leaving." Max announced.

Once gone, Maria went to Michael. "Hi." She said sweetly. "Hi." Michael returned the gesture. "Um, I got some big news..." She began. "Oh?" Michael inquired. "Yeah, last night, this talent scout came up to me... Michael I've been discovered." Maria announced. Her face lit up. After several silent moments, Michael smiled back. "Congratulations!" He reached out and hugged her. "Thanks..." She kissed him, they kissed again. He laid her down on his couch, as she began to take his shirt off.

The Next Day

Max and Liz were in Bio class. "Liz..." Max woke her up. "Be my partner for the lab?" he asked. Liz nodded, groggily. "Cool." He smiled. "I have this killer headache. I woke up last night in my hallway, at home. I don't remember much..." Liz lied. "Oh, why did you come in?" Max asked. "Dad, he wants me to get into Harvard, I have this interview, so..." Liz explained. Max looked at her sympathetically.

At the end of the day

Max is walking out to the field. There are a few teams practicing. He glances up at the bleachers. Liz is sitting alone, doing her homework. "Hey." he said. He climbed behind her. She turned and looked up at him. "Hi." She replied. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Max, there's something I have to tell you." She began. She set her book down. "Can it wait, I brought a practice interview sheet..." He held it up. Liz couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess." Max cleared his throat and began the questions. "Why would you like to get into Harvard?" He asked. "I've always wanted it, since I can remember." Liz explained, playing along. "Good. What are your morals, as far as what line can you see yourself never crossing?" Max asked. Liz stopped playing along. "Every time you mention him, it reminds me about how you hurt me..." She began, out of no where. "Huh?" Max was confused. "Your son, and Tess." Liz elaborated. "Liz, where did this come from?" He asked. "I-I don't know." Liz rubbed her head as if it was sore. "Just forget it." She snapped. Max was a little taken back by her actions. "Okay?" "Never Mind." Liz wanted to drop it. "What did you want to tell me." He asked. "Nothing..." She said, rubbing her head again. "Come on, what?" Max asked. Liz sighed. "I'm not sick with the flu. I've been having some hallucinations... I think it's alien related." Liz admitted. "What, Nah." max said, almost blowing it off. "No, really. Last night, when I passed out, in the hall... so did Maria, except it was because of me. I had this, static or something over my body. I fell and Maria touched me, she flew half way across the hall. She doesn't remember a thing." Liz said. "Oh, Man..." Max looked at her, he had sensed something odd coming off her lately. "I'm sure it's nothing..." Liz said, not regretting having told him. She reached for her book. When she did, it began to smoke, then burst into flames. "Liz!" Max grabbed her. "I didn't do that..." Max warned. Liz shook her head. "I did." She explained. Max looked at her, terrified about what this could mean.

A ship flew towards earth at incrediable speeds...


	2. Chapter 2

At Isabel and Jesse's

Jesse was watching Isabel. She didn't know it, but he was. "Hunny!" He called. "Hand me the, the wrench!" he called again. He was attempting to fix the sink. It wasn't working. "Here, hey why don't you go take a break... you've been at it for an hour!" Isabel suggested. Jesse raised an eyebrow to her, but she didn't see him, he was under the sink. "Okay..." He played along. He walked out, but didn't leave. Instead he peeked around the corner, and watched. Isabel looked around, when she was satified that Jesse wasn't around, she waved her had over the sick. 

Jesse backed to the door, opening it, then slamming it shut again. "Hey... couldn't decide on where to go, plus the sink is really bothering me..." Jesse lied, acting as if he hadn't seen his wife. "Oh, okay sweetie." Isabel said plesently. Seconds after Jesse had gone back under the sink, it began to work. "Oh! Look hun, you did it!" Isabel praised. Jesse looked at the sink, shocked, he hadn't done anything. He played along anyway. "Yeah... would you look at that..." He scratched his head.

Later

Philip had just finished talking to Diane. Files, her kids files were spred out. She sat in amazment. Philip had just told her everything he knew. Diane was crying. "I can't, Philip, I can't believe all of this..." She wailed. Philip rubbed her back. "I know I couldn't at first but the more I think about, the more it make sense." He admitted. She looked up at him, horrified he actually believed it. "What?" She gasped. "Think, just think. How much do we know about our children, really?" He asked. Diane had no response. "Exactly. Nothing. We found them when they were six, six! They wouldn't speak, and when they did they would tell us anything. They wouldn't tell us what happened to them. Even then they hid something from us. Even then." He sighed. "B-But, murder?" Diane's voice quivered. "Maybe. Max did have a child with that girl he barly even knew. And his Jeep... Diane, it was as if he had riged it to blow, when he wasn't in it. The burns, they weren't from it just exploding. Something made it blow." He explained. "To do what?" She asked. "I don't know, but what ever it was Max, Michael... and Isabel, didn't want us to know... and I think the Parkers girl is in on it too." Philip admitted. "Liz? Why, how?" She asked. Philip shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it all goes back to the day of the shooting, Max, Isabel and Michael became distant, like they thought they were gonna have to leave, remember?" He asked. Diane nodded, regretfully, she actually believed him.

Mrs. Evans Takes Isabel out to Lunch

Mrs. Evans had felt guilty about the investigation. She knew her children didn't know that she had found out, but she still felt the need to make it up. She had called Isabel up, and asked her out to dinner. They pulled up to the restaurant. The only thing Mrs. Evans could think about was that her children may have killed a girl in cold blood. As she pulled in, her cell rang. It was Philip. "Hello? Oh Hi Hun..." her face grew grim as Mr. Evans told her that the police had found evidence of chemicals in the jeep. Something that they normally connected to a cover up in a murder. "Okay..." She hung up, looking terrified at her daughter. "I'll take care of him..." Isabel muttered under her breath. "Wh- who? Your father?" She asked. Isabel looked to her, confused. "Huh? No... the valet, Mom." Isabel didn't get what her mother was getting at and went to pay the valet man. "oh..." Diane was completely relieved. He was terrified of her own daughter and that in it's self scared her.

Far away

The ship reached the Earth's galaxy...

Max and Michael dig up the alien stuff

"Max. Why are we doing this, when you know Philip is watching us?" Michael whined. Max just ignored him. "That's it, this is nuts!" Michael stabbed the ground with his shovel. He used his powers to begin to make a hole in the ground. "Michael!" Max stopped him. "Don't." he yelled. "Fine, but what the hell do we need this stuff out in the desert for, ever hear of a safe?" He asked. "Look, I have to do something, I need the translation." Max explained. "You already read it like ten times." he complained. "I know, but I need it again, to help Liz." He finally admitted. "Fine." Michael grabbed the shovel and began to dig again.

At the CD

Liz heaved for air, and shook violently. Kyle watched as he could do nothing else. "I'm sorry..." Liz stammered. "For what?" he asked. "I'm sure that you had other places to be..." she explained. "No, Liz, I'll always be there for you, you know that." He reminded, Liz shook her head.

At Michael's

Maria waited at Michael's door. "Michael!" She announced. "What, come to tell me that you want to break up... oh no wait you did that, but you want to sleep with me right, oh no, wait you did that, but it doesn't mean anything... right?" he looked to her, heartbroken. "Michael! I'm going to NYC!" She jumped for joy. "Huh?" He looked at her, shocked. "Right." he said blankly.

She followed him inside. "What?" he asked. Looking at her as if to say. 'What you're still here?'. Maria sighed. Aren't you gonna congratulate me?" she asked. "Sure, congrats." He said. "Come on, you, Kyle, and Liz, no body's happy for me?" Maria huffed. "Do you even know what's going on with Liz?" he asked. Maria nodded. "Yeah. She's pissy and won't return my calls... jealous much?" Maria shrugged. "Maria, she may be dying." Michael corrected her. Maria shut up, she was still. "What?" She gasped.

Later at the CD

Liz laid on her bed, looking very Ill. Maria opened the door, letting it swing and hit the wall. She ran in and sat next to Liz. "Oh, Hun!" She gasped, rubbing Liz's back. "I-I'm fine." Liz assured. "I'm here for you, always." Maria promised. "Maria, I think this is it..." Liz admitted, crying into her friends jacket. "No, not yet... not yet... shh, shh." Maria soothed, looking around, away from liz so she would see her cry. Wiping away the tears she slid out from Liz's head. "Max?" She asked, talking into her phone. "Huh, MAX!" the voice called, it was Michael. "Max... Liz, she's... just come." She said, hanging up. She looked back into the bedroom. Liz was hovering over the bed, static covering her body. Liz was fighting the pain, whimpering softly. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She put a blanket of the door, to muffle the sound, to keep Liz's parents from hearing her cries.

Max had come running to Liz's aid, of course. Maria had let him know what she had gone through. He dragged Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Maria out to the desert with him and Liz. Along for the ride was the alien book, translation and healing stones.

Max bent over Liz, who lay in the desert, almost asleep. Max had begun to heal her. But it only seemed to make her cry out in pain...

The Ship Crashes into earth

"No! Max I can't, stop, please!" Liz cried, and begged. Kyle tried to stop him but Michael held him back. Maria just stood there, squinting and covering her mouth with her hands.

Suddenly, as Liz cried in pain, and Max begun to get frustrated, a lighted appeared and the sound on a bomb exploding shook the ground. They all looked up, except Max and Liz who were to preoccupied. "Max!" Michael cried, as he took Maria's face and buried it in his coat. The light was too bright to look at. they all looked away. When it dimmed Michael ran towards it, taking only his powers to help.

He knew what it was, but he had to be sure. Several minutes later, Michael came running back tot he scene, Liz had just told Max that she still blamed him for his supposed betrayal. He was about to try and fix it when Michael burst onto the scene. "Max, oh.. Max!" He yelled. "What, what is it?" max inquired, standing up. "Oh, no, not good. It's, um, it's um... the ship, a ship!" He cried. Max took Liz's hand and backed away. "Is it?" Max asked. Michael nodded. "Wh-who?" Liz asked, stumbling. She realized Max was touching her hand and she yanked it away. "It's Tess." Max confirmed what they had feared. Liz didn't understand why they feared her. "Maria." Liz called, almost falling. Kyle and Maria began to take her away, towards the car.

They stopped, when a shadow appeared on the ground. They followed it to a human shape in the distance. Max backed up, as did Michael and Isabel. "Maxwell." Michael warned. "Go!" Max ordered, they fled. He did not.

The figure became larger. "Tess..." Max whispered. He blinked, and suddenly from behind arm wrapped him. "No!" He pushed them off. Blinking again, the figure was no longer there. Only laughter, and sneering. Max whirled around to find the source of the laughing. "Tess, stop this!" Max cried. "Why? When it's so much fun this way..." She laughed. "Our son he knows I'm his father he calls to me..." Max called. The voice silenced. The arms that had gone were now cupping his face lightly. He looked down. Her face had remained un changed. "Our, son?" Tess laughed. "Hardly. You sent me away, Max! Alone... I share nothing with you! Nothing!" She yelled, knocking him back with her immense powers.

"T-Tess." Max stammered, trying very hard not to be effected by her superior power. "Look little foolish boy!" Tess laughed, knocking him back again, and tauntingly stalking him as he backed up and she gained ground. "I tried so hard to teach you, but as the great saying goes, behind every good man lies an even better woman..." She stopped. "But you are no, man." Tess finished. max was offended. Clearly he had not expected this.

"Why did you come back, if you were not to tell me of our son?" he asked, using his powers to protect himself. "Huh? Why would a _killer_ come back to the man who sent her away, to die, starve, raise their son alone?" Her sarcasm didn't escape Max. "Tess. You killed-" But he was cut off. "Alex, yes, i did. Michael killed Pierce, but some how that never hurt you. Isabel, god your sister killed you, Michael and Me, and many more... but my you found it in you to forgive all of them, but not me, never me." She grew angry. Her eyes narrowed on him, and she shot him back. No effort, it was too easy. "Whether or not you like it, I am the better woman behind... well, you." She smiled, teasingly.

She tilted her head, and raised Max to his feet. He looked at her. "If I kill you, I'm no better than you, and you win, because I'll become what you say I am." She released him. Max looked at her, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Later

Tess had let Max go in a daring and threatening way... "Get out of here, you'll see me again..." She warned, poking Max in the chest. Max left, Tess didn't follow.

Isabel had gone back home, to her husband. She tried to relax, but in vain. Jesse was having a heated argument with her father on he phone when she came in.

"I said, just stop, Philip! This has gone on for too long, we all- Isabel?" Jesse asked, calling into the other room. "Yeah, Hun... I'm back." She shouted, putting her keys on the table. "Great, be right there." He called. "We'll talk about this later." He assured, then hung up. "What was that all about?" She asked, placing her coat on the chair. "Nothing, work..." Jesse vaguely stated. "Huh, sounds fun..." She teased, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Need love?" He asked, with a cute loving voice. "You know it." She smiled. They went into the bedroom.

At Michael's

Max sat at the table. He held his head with his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Michael sat watching him. "Max, you got her pregnant, it _was_ your destiny, but hey she killed-" Michael was topped. "That's just it. I forgave Isabel for killing everyone, even her family, but with Tess..." Max shook his head. "What? That wasn't Isabel, come one, don't you even try to throw that in her face, man." Michael crossed his arms. "Tess was so strong. Too strong, she could have killed me, but didn't." Max said, remembering what had happened.

"I just don't see why she would come all this way when all she wanted was to sorta make you nervous?" Michael shrugged. "But that's just it, she said that if she killed me, she'd be just like i say, doesn't that mean she isn't?" Max was so torn. "Max you have issues." Michael stated bluntly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Max looked angry, almost offended. "Relax, I didn't mean anything by it." Michael said, trying to drop it. "No, tell me, now." Max demanded. "Fine, have it your way." Michael shrugged. "You saved Liz, you Love Liz. But you've never been with her. In fact you never even made out with, not really. Then all you could do was complain about how Tess got in the way of you and Liz. Then you and Liz broke up. You and Tess were together..." Michael was interrupted by Max. "Where's this going?" He snapped. "look, Max you had liz, but all did was talk about Tess. When you were with Tess, you never even mentioned Liz... not really. Then, the baby... you got laid by her, no offense Max but I think your missing the signs. Destiny was made up and written in stone for us. We can't help how we feel, it's just the way it is." Michael nodded, crossing his arm.

Max sat up. "Oh, destiny, huh? Well then why aren't you married to Isabel? Hmm, oh wait that's right, she's got Jesse. Destiny is made, not written." Max protested. Michael nodded. "Okay fine, but for your information, me and Isabel did accept our destiny... we dated." Michael revealed. Max raised his eye brow. "What, when?" He asked. "Just after Tess had gotten here. I took her to a few dinners, movies and stuff. But we never had to get hitched, and if you remember correctly she ran off with Kivar... Jesse is just her human Kivar, sorta. My destiny hasn't changed, not really." Michael said, shrugging.

Max sat back and thought about all the things that led him to where he was. He saved Liz then all the events of his past began to unravel. No matter what way he looked at it, it began with Liz. Sadly something other than healing her occurred. He transferred his emotions of his lost destiny at the time to Liz. He manifested something in Liz. He made himself love her. He didn't want to think about it, he still felt as if Liz was the one, he had visions of them marrying, dreams of them being together. But in the end they had only been dreams. Nothing with Liz had ever been real, nothing but pain and sorrow. Only love that had been true was his one night with Tess, what did it all mean?

At The Evans

The house was quiet. No children to keep the noise level up. Only two old people who planned against their own kids.

Isabel knocked at the door. "Hey, dad." Isabel greeted. "Hi sweetie." He greeted back. He opened the door wider, letting her in. She smiled, stepping in and taking his coat off. "Jesse's not with you?" He asked, looking past her, out the door. "Um, no. This is a... business talk, just you and me." Isabel said, very cryptic like. Philip smiled, but when Isabel turned away, he became frightened looking.

Isabel walked and gave her mother a hug and kiss. "In here, okay?" Philip asked. Isabel nodded. "That's fine." She said. They walked into his at home office. He sat down at his desk and she in the seat across from him. "Can you get our files, please." She asked. Philip looked surprised. "Okay?" He ran out to get them. While he was gone, Isabel stood up, twirled around with her hand out stretched. She used her powers to disable any taping devices or video recorders that may be in the room. She smiled at her self and sat back down. "Here you go..." he handed them to her. "Thanks." She threw then on the table. "What did you want them for, did you want to read them?" He asked. "Nope." She stood. Striking a match he lit the folders on fire. She used her powers to make the fire consume the papers too quickly. Philip didn't have a chance to sane them. "If you want to know something, ask." She said, with a edged voice, almost threatening him. "Fine." he sighed hard, sitting down. He looked at the ashes, then at Isabel. "Those were really thick, how on Earth did they light up like that?" he asked. "Good question." Isabel answered. "You said if I had a question to ask, ask, I am, how?' He asked again. "Yeah about me or Max or Michael... but not about a match against paper..." Isabel rolled her eyes. "Isabel..." He warned. Isabel stood again, towering over him. She leaned on her hands, ver confident. He seemed intimidated. "What are you searching for?" She asked, directly. He gulped. "In our pasts, what is it that you think you can gain from this little... this little charade." Isabel asked, her eye twitched with anger. "Um." He cleared his throat. "How about Tess." He began. "What do you want to know?" Isabel asked, she seemed to calm. "How about where she went, what happened to her?" He asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Max looked for her, for what seemed like forever. If she wants to be seem, trust me she will." Isabel assured. "Plus it's not like I knew her all that well. Max hid stuff from me too, you know, but that's Max, I excepted it, because I love him, can you?" She asked, testing him. Philip squirmed slightly, then settled again. "I need to know, what happened with him, the robbery, the baby, the jeep..." He asked, desperate. Isabel felt bad, but never let herself show it, she had gone into full ice queen mode.

"You can't know the truth, we don't even know it, and what we do know, is none of your business." Isabel said daring him to continue. "Not my business? My children are not my-" but his rage was abruptly ended by Isabel standing one last time. "I don't think you understand. This is very dangerous. You don't know what hole your digging up, and if you do care, you should stop. Your putting more people in danger than you could ever imagine. Phi- Dad, if you don't stop, consider yourself, those!" Isabel pointed to the dust that once was the folders. "Excuse me. I have dinner plans with my husband." She said, with a certain grace. "Bye Mom." She called, walking to the front door. Diane watched her leave. She had locked the door after Isabel came in. But Isabel just walked through, as if it was wide open. She ran into Philip and told him.

At Michael's

Max and Michael were watching Bewitched. "No, totally, you'd never use your powers to do that, especially where everyone could see!" Michael began to laugh so hard. His drink almost came up through his nose. The door opened. With out looked away from the TV both boys called to whom ever was entering. "Come in!" They called. Heals clicked in the hard floor. Max's ears perked. Michael tensed. "Hmmm, you seemed very relaxed for someone who could have been dust not that long ago..." It was Tess. Max stood up and turned around. Her hair had loose curls. Her skin never looked so good, her clothes seemed a little out of character but diffidently something Max could get used to. He shook his head. Pushing the sexy thoughts out far out. "I'm glad someone liked my hair, I was beginning to think it was a bad move to cut it..." Tess said smiling evilly and touching her hair. Max looked at her amazed. Did she read his mind? "Don't worry I can't read your mind." Tess rolled her eyes. "Th-then how?" Max stammered. "I know you... or at least I used to." Tess said, smiling with a softer, gentler face.

At Isabel and Jesse's

She slipped into her silk dress, trying on many different shoes. "Man, not these!" Isabel huffed, Tossing them into a pile of shoes. She reached into her closet. "No more?" She looked back at the pile. "Damn it." She mumbled. "Okay,..." She said, rubbing her hand together. She picked up her favorite pair and used her powers to mold them into her idea of perfect. "Great." Isabel sighed, slipping them on. She looked at her watch. "Jesse... where are you?" She questioned. Just then the door opened, then shut. "Hun!" Isabel called, happily walking from her room to the front door. He looked tired, almost too tired to finish coming in. "Hun? We're not gonna go out?" She asked, worried. "Um, well..." Jesse began, setting his suitcase down. "I knew it." Isabel sighed, siting down and leaning her head on her hand. "Not until I give you... these." Jesse smiled. Isabel's eyes lit up at his gift. A single rose bud. "Ooh." Isabel gasped. "It's perfect." She exclaimed. "Hmmm, reminds me of my wife." He took a deep breath of her, feeling her every motion. Taking her into him, just to hold her, to feel her, to be near her.

"Well. I'm ready." Jesse announced. Isabel hopped slightly with excitement. They hadn't been out for a night in a long time. She was excited. "Great, I'm ready." She said, relieved they were leaving. "You ready to dance?" He asked, opening the door as Isabel walked out.

At Michael's

"Take a hike." Michael demanded. "What? No. I don't think so." Tess said bluntly, flat out refusing. "What? No way, get out, this is MY home!" Michael demanded. "Michael, please." Max begged. "Huh? No, I don't think so, Maxwell, get out." He ordered. Tess just rolled her eyes. "If you don't get out, right now, I'll-" Michael began. "You'll what? Bore me to death?" Tess asked, teasing him. Michael grew red in the face. "What! How dare you!" Michael shouted, using his powers to blow up the table. "Um, you missed." Tess commented. She stood up. "See the table is there, and I'm waaay over here. You have to, a-i-m" Tess teased. Michael grinned his teeth together, truly pissed off. "Michael, she wants you mad, stop!" Max said, trying to calm him. "Yeah, well. He's a lot more fun that way, don't you think?" Tess smiled, laughing at her own wit.

Out at Dinner

Jesse pulled out the chair for his wife. "Ah, I'm gonna go get freshened up, be right back." Isabel commented, kissing him on the cheek.

In the bathroom

Isabel looked under each stall. There was feet under one. "Hello?" Isabel called. "Um, yes?' the voice answered, kind of husky for a girl. "Nothing, thought I recognized the shoes." Isabel explained, but she was actually checking for people. She wanted to used her powers. Satisfied that no-one was left, she walked to the mirror. "I such a perfectionist..." Isabel commented to herself. "Thank god for quick fixes." She smiled, using her powers to refresh her make up, making it look perfect. "There." Isabel smiled. She looked over at the stall with the feet. "You okay?" Isabel called. The voice was silent for a moment. "Y-yes." The husky woman answered. "Okay then." Isabel left.

Moments later the toilet flushed and out came her mother. Diane looked white as a ghost, very spooked by something. She had seen Isabel use her powers, again.

Isabel sat back down, lifting her menu, and began to talk lovingly with her husband. They talked about everything, with exception of work, and school.

At Michael's

"Look, if you're not gonna fight us, or try to kill us, then why did you come, just to piss me off, and ruin my table?" Michael asked, annoyed. "Um, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't need to try, and I didn't ruin your table, you did." Tess corrected. Michael huffed. "Seriously, though, you really do need to get a lid on that rage, Michael. Stuff like that leads to stress, and stress is a killer." Tess smiled, taunting him. Max finally stepped in. She was standing now. He walked up to her. She became very seductive. Max tried to remain cool. "Tess..." He asked, their breathing became deep. "What?" She asked, running her finger down his arm. "Why are you here?" He asked, trying to keep a flat tone, so as not to seem attracted to her. "Hmmm. I got bored." Tess commented, taking her finger from the back of his hand to his chest. "Bored? Why did you come, where's my son, what are you doing to me?" He asked. "Is that one, or three questions?" Tess asked, giggling. "Tess..." Max's voice warned. "Your mad, you should get mad... I like you mad, dangerous... seductively evil." Tess smiled. "I don't." Max snapped. "I'm here because of you, our son, is none of your business and I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want." Tess said, talking her nail and running it down his cheek. It made a small cut. She licked it off. "You love pain. I remember, you were dirty, and hard, and rough. You didn't want it easy, you never liked it easy, you liked it hard, really hard." Tess said, breathing rapidly, tempting Max.

At Dinner

"Oh, yeah. I know." Isabel nodding to Jesse. He laughed with her, reaching out for her hand. "When was the last Time I told you, how gorgeous my wife is?" He smiled. Isabel blushed. "Hmm, I can't remember, you should tell me again." She teased. "Well, she's got this great smile, and the best laugh. Her hair is the softest I've ever felt. When she walks it's like magic and when we kiss, I feel like I'm seeing inside her soul..." Jesse complimented. Isabel's smiled, trying to contain her worry. She didn't want him to see her 'soul'.

Outside the restaurant

Diane paced back and forth. She was talking to her husband, very shaken by something. "Slow down, now what did you see?" He asked. Her voice was shaky and her hand shook with frear. "I-I was in the bathroom. I was here to meet Mrs. Parker... anyway. I was in the stall when Isabel came in. I made a funny voice, so she doesn't know it was me. I- she went to mirror. I peeked out and watched her, she waved her hand over her face and, and she changed her make-up, completely. Then... the door, seemed to open for her, before she got to it. Like it had at the house." She stammered. "Okay, calm down. Maybe you should come home, get some rest and tell me again, in detail when you get back." Philip soothed. She agreed.

At Michael's

Michael sat back, unable, and unwilling to get involved. He watched in disgust. Tess, this tiny little girl standing up, and braving Max, this tall, strong guy. The sight alone was funny, if you didn't understand their past, or their power. The fact that she knew she could crush them both only made her more dangerous. She knew she could , and he knew she would. Tess' attitude wasn't one to match. If she decided she had to do something, she would, that was that. Max and her had always been at odds, why or how they managed a marriage was beyond him.

"Mmmm..." Tess closed her eyes, breathing Max in. "How did I marry you?" Max said, acting as if he hated the thought. "You were a king. I offered you something you couldn't get with anyone else." Tess smiled. Max took her hand off his ass. "Oh, and what was that?" Max said, not believing her. "Love, Lust, command, power, duty, destiny all wrapped up... in me." Tess said, with a quirky undertone. "That's kind of egotistical." Max said, trying to prove her wrong. "oh, well when you told it to me, it didn't." Tess smirked. "I'd never." max snapped. "Oh, maybe not as Max, but Zan would, he was a devil... in the sack." She added at the last moment. Max rolled his eyes. "I'm not Zan." Max said, protesting. "I know. I'm sorry." She said as if it were a bad thing. "I'm not. I like me." Max contended. "Oh, you do, you like running, fighting and always loosing. I can offer you power. Wealth, love, lust, loyalty from millions, and entire world to command." Tess said, getting excited. "I don't want it. I don't want that life." Max stated. "You don't want it because you don't remember it." Tess reminded. "I don't want it because I like it here." he corrected. "Wrong. It's because your a selfish little boy. There is wold that needs you. A people that used the last of their resources to send us so we would come back. And what do we do, decided, ah well, lets NOT save them... who do you think you are? To put yourself before an entire people?" Tess asked, out-raged. Max was startled. They pulled apart, looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Later

"I'm outta here." Michael sighed, hard. He left Max and Tess alone, still staring at each other.

Isabel and Jesse

"Um, so? I know you don't like to talk about this. But I just feel as if i don't know anything about my own wife." Jesse began. "uh huh." Isabel nodded, but she was becoming uncomfortable. "Yeah, so." He began, twiddling his fingers on the table. "What would you like to know." Isabel began, trying to sound open, with out giving away anything.

Jesse cleared his throat. "Um, how about... what do you remember, from before you were adopted, i mean you must remember something, you were six." he commented. Isabel squirmed. "Right..." She sighed. "Um, not really. I mean I remember foggy stuff, like being scared, but that's about it... I guess." Isabel said, trying to smile. Jesse kind of smiled but he didn't believe it. "Isabel, what's so important that you can't let me in?" He begged. "I-I can't. I told you I had secrets. I warned you..." Isabel reminded. "I know but-" Jesse began, not understanding. "But you promised not to pry... so please, don't." She said, hurt by his actions. "Fine." He said, harshly, coldly. "Look, Jesse. Don't be like that, please." Isabel tried to cheer him, but it failed. "Are you ever gonna let in?' He asked. Isabel shrugged. "I just don't know right now. Maybe, one day." Isabel explained. He nodded. "Alright." He finally caved. But he wasn't to happy about it.

At Michael's

The couch was mussed. The sheets that Max used were torn, shredded. Feathers from the pillows were everywhere. Max's body lay on the ground. he was almost naked. He was sweating, and hot. Tess' body lay next to his, they were both breathing hard, their skin glowed with energy.

Max sat up. Tess stirred. He surveyed the room, rolling his eyes as the realization of what happened came back. Tess sat up slower than Max had, more calm. "Well. To be honest. I was expecting a little more... fight." Tess commented, looking at the room. Max just turned. He said nothing, as he began to search around for something. Tess smiled. "Looking for these?" She questioned, pulling his pants out from under her. He looked at her, annoyed that she could always tell what he wanted. He snatched them away. She just smirked, knowing it was annoyed the hell out of him. "That didn't happen." Max began. "Fine." Tess smiled. "Right, so it didn't." Max nodded. Tess smiled again. "happen, nope... not at all." She paused. "Are you gonna clean out little mess up, or am I?" She smirked. "Oh! God! It did happen..." He said sadly. "Uh, um... it did, how's Liz gonna take it?" Tess asked, smiling evilly.

Max pushed his thumbs together, guiltily. "Um, Liz. Yeah." Max began. "Oh, right. You two are never happy." Tess rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Max snapped. "look, face it. You two had more than your fair chances to get with it, and you never did... but you did with me, twice. Huh? That's just so weird." Tess smirked, tilting her head. Max sighed. He knew she was right, but his pride was getting in the way. "You know what? That's fine." Tess said putting her shirt on. She had yet to find her pants. "I don't care. If you want to stay here, and be a useless little pitiful human, with a destiny that involve a cheese factory... then so be it." Tess said, crossing her arms. His eye's travel her legs, who were still exposed. He even liked her soft white cotton under-ware. "Um, yea... whatever...' He said, Tess smiled, realizing he was staring at her legs.

Max stood up. he marched himself over to her. Taking her into his arms, with a stiff, unrelenting grasp. When, Michael burst through the door. "Hold Jesus!" Michael shouted, upon seeing the image. Max wrapped around Tess. Him in nothing but pants, her in only a shirt and under-pants. "God, damn it! Liz and Maria are coming over. For gods sake! Clean this up!" Michael ordered. Max freaked. Tess sat back and watched. Max ran around, cleaning the stuff. Michael never raised a finger to help, nor did he care to. "Their here." Michael warned. The place was still a mess.. Michael yelled out the window. "Come on in!" he sat back down and smiled at Max, revenge was sweet. "Oh... shit!" Max was so worried. Tess sighed. "Stop!" She ordered. Max stopped, looking at her confused. She took a deep breath. She snapped her fingers and when everyone blinked the room was clean, spotless. Michael made a comment. "Too clean." He smiled. Tess nodded. She snapped again. Now it was like it normally was, a mess but with the exception of the sheets and pillow remains. "I'm good." Tess commented, as the door opened, and Maria walked in with Liz, and Kyle right behind her.

Maria came, and didn't really pay attention to anyone but Michael. She gave him a hug. Liz walked through the door. "Ah!" She shrieked. Maria turned, gasping at something.

Max and Tess were standing side by side. Looking ravished and beaten, in an oh so good way. Her pants were still off, and Max's shirt was no where to be found. Max looked at her confused. "What?" He asked, forgetting about the clothes. "Max!" Liz walked over and slapped Max on the cheek. He looked to Tess. She pointed down. He followed her, realizing she had no pants. Shocked he then realized he had no shirt. Tess shrugged with that 'I didn't do it' look on her face. "Oops… my bad." She shrugged, smiling. Max just looked around, as he began to blush. Michael just laughed.

Isabel and Jesse come home

They laughed intently as they opened the door. "Uh huh!" Jesse laughed, agreeing with Isabel. They were wrapped around each other. Isabel was wearing Jesse's coat.

"Oh! I forgot my take out..." Jesse ran back out to the car. Isabel just shook her head, lovingly, and shut the door. She sighed looking at the mess she came home to. "Man. So much for being a good house wife." She smiled. "Oh, well." She giggled, sitting on the couch. "I'm young... I'm allowed." She told herself.

"You are young." A voice said. Isabel jumped. She turned around. "Mom?" Isabel asked, looking at her mother. "How did you get in here?' She asked, pointing to the door. Diane shrugged. "I have to ask you something, now. Before I end up telling your father..." She cried.

Isabel went limp. She could feel herself about to freak out. "Dad? Mom... what did you tell him?" She asked, trying not to sound worried. But honesty told her that her father was out to get them, even if he didn't know it. "No. I mean nothing. I mean... Isabel." Diane was weird. "Sit down." Isabel offered her a seat. She took it, gladly. "Now, tell me slowly, what happened?" Isabel began, trying to ease into the topic. 

Diane took a deep breath. Trying to stop her hand from shaking, long enough so she could hold a glass. "I- I'm going crazy. I must be." Diane shook with fear. Isabel tried to touch her, but she jumped, afraid. "Mom... come on, it's me..." Isabel comforted.

Jesse came walking in. "I got-" He stopped when he saw Diane. "Is this, a, bad time?' he asked, carefully. Isabel nodded, giving him a look. He returned the look and left.

"That's just it. Isabel, who are you? What are you hiding, and what are you covering up for Max?" She asked. Sighing in relief. "I don't know what your talking about." Isabel denied. "I'm not dumb. I may be blind, oblivious, but not dumb." Diane said, seriously hurt that her daughter wouldn't tell her.

"Mom. Like I told Phil- Dad. I just can't tell you, either of you. You two, don't understand what your digging at, and how in danger you really are." Isabel said. "Don't you think I want to tell you!" She snapped, hurt. She wanted to cry. To lean on her mother and spill her soul to her. Instead she bit her lip. Continuing with her almost polished warning. "If you don't stop, you'll be putting your own children at risk. Their lives. Please just stop. Tell dad I said hi." Isabel said, motioning for to leave. Diane looked amazed at her daughter's coldness.

"I don't like that tone!" Diane snapped. "Well. I don't like a lot of things. Like my parents investigating their kids, but hey. You live, learn and deal." She shrugged. "Please, just leave." Isabel said, opening the door. Diane nodded. She left, solemnly. 

Jesse came out, and embraced his wife. Her body racked with sobs. "I-I wanted so badly to tell her. I-I j-just couldn't!" She wailed. Jesse ran his fingers through her hair. "Sh. I know. I know." He said, as if he did know.

At the Evans

Diane and Philip were getting into bed. "Don't worry. You're not crazy. Those kids in Arizona, Liz, even that bird from the video... they all mean something. I know we'll figure it. And..." Philip soothed his wrecked wife. "I promise that we'll get our normal, happy kids back. I swear." Philip comforted. But truly he had no idea what it meant. Only a gut feeling that something big was going to happen, and it would all become clear.


	5. Chapter 5

At Michael's

Meanwhile. Max watched as Liz left, in a huff. Maria just followed her heartbroken friend. Max looked to Tess. "You did that on purpose!" He whined. Tess just rolled her eyes, as if saying she didn't care.

Maria takes Liz away

"Well? Say something." Maria commented on the deep silence. "What's there to say. He tried so hard to get his son back... now he can." Liz explained. "But what about you, Liz?" Maria asked. Liz just shrugged. "Even if she had never come back. This whole problem would have come back. You do understand that, right?" Maria said, looking at her friend then back at the road. She slowed her car down, at a crossroads.

Liz gazed at the road, then at her friend. One way was home, the other was a military base. "Maria?" Liz warned. "I could never do that to Max." She reminded. "Do what?" Maria looked at the sign. "Oh! Oops." Maria hadn't seen the sign. "I didn't know it was there, sorry. But... it shows that you thought about it, right?" Maria glanced at Liz. She began to drive past the sign when Liz grabbed the wheel. She forced the car into a tight U-turn. "Liz! Are you nuts!" Maria gasped, snatching the control back. "I have to do this." Liz heaved. "For me." She finished. Maria nodded. "For you." She agreed. They began to head back to the crossroads.

At Michael's

"Tess. Where's my son." Max asked, trying desperately to get on topic. "Why?" She answered, raising her eyebrow. "I-I have to see him..." Max said, tearing up. "Alright." Tess caved. "He's here." She said. Max looked around. "No... here." She corrected. Tess knelt to the floor. She touched the carpet. It rippled under her fingers. "I kept him safe, where no one would know. A place where no human could touch." Tess explained. She reached into the floor. Max watched in awe, as the floor became something else. A different place. "It's a portal to my ship." Tess explained, seeing Max's dumbfounded expression. He nodded, understanding now. Tess pulled out a tiny, kicking baby. Wrapped in a warm cream colored blanket. "Here." Tess said, checking her child.

Max took one look at his tiny baby. His heart pounded. He fell in love with him, at once. "C-can I hold him?" Max asked, eagerly. "Um..." Tess was hesitant. "Yeah." She sighed, gently placing the baby in Max's strong arms. "Oh, God... he's more beautiful than I imagined." Max smiled, touching his son's face. "I looked for you, for so long." Max talked to the baby, in a funny voice. The baby cooed sweetly and kicked. "He's a handful." Tess smiled. Max just smiled back, content with the child. "How can he breath?" Max asked.

Tess shuffled a little. "I lied about that. He was giving me pain, but um. I was trying to get you four to leave." Tess explained shortly. "I thought so." Max said. "I'm sorry." She said, but she didn't cry. She was sorry that she had lied, but not that she had tried to get them to come.

Michael had just picked up the phone. "Maxwell." He called. Max turned, taking the baby with him to the phone. It was Isabel on her cell phone. "I'm about 2 minutes away from you... is that a baby I hear?" She questioned. "It's my son." He laughed, sounding very happy. "What, does that mean... Tess is there?" She asked. Max looked over to Tess who seemed a little squirmy. "Yes." He said, giving her a funny look. She ignored it, trying not to seem suspicious.

Michael flipped through the channels. "Hold crap!" He announced. "Hey look at this!" Michael yelled. Max handed the child to Tess. They both proceeded to look at the TV. A reporter began. "Behind me is what the FBI, Military and many more, are calling an act of war. A top secret ship, designed for undercover missions collided with another ship, mid-air. Many are whispering sabotage... Here's a picture of the suspect at large..." they flashed a picture of Tess on the screen. "We're screwed." Michael commented. "Not yet, we're not." Max said, confidently. "Oh, you have a plan?" He asked. "Not yet..." Max admitted. 

Sounds of Police, troops, and helicopters could be heard. Michael glanced out the window. He almost fell from shock. "Um... I take that back. We're not screwed. We're dead." He announced. Max looked out the window, with Tess. They backed up. "We have to get to my car!" Max called, yelling over the growing sound of the helicopters. They all ran out the back. Headed for Max's car.

On the Run

Max gunned the car. Tess was sitting in the back, holding the baby on her lap. He kicked and cooed. Oblivious to his surroundings. Tess cleaned his face, lovingly, as he wriggled.

Suddenly, Isabel's car pulled out in front of them. She waved her hand, motioning for them to follow her. Then from behind, came several military jeeps, speeding behind them.

Michael leaned over the door. He raised his hand out ward, his palm spread open. The jeep in front began to smoke, and the front burst into flames. The soldiers inside, jumped out, crushed by the following jeeps. The soldiers in the next, shot at them. Bullets whizzing past their heads. Tess ducked, tucking the baby under her.

Max whipped his head around, looking at them. "Is he okay?" Max shouted. "Yes. Just get him out of here!" Tess yelled back. Max whipped back, focusing on the road and Isabel ahead of him. Michael blew the last remaining jeeps up. They smoldered, unable to follow.

They continued for many more miles. Isabel screeched to a halt. Max stopped, inches from smashing into her car. He jumped out. Michael and Tess remained seated.

From Michael and Tess view Max and Isabel were having a heated argument. She yelled, shaking her head, and fist. Max stomped his foot, yelling something back. Isabel shook her head, defensively. As they yelled. Another car whizzed by. Screeching to a halt. They all focused on the oncoming car.

Liz and Maria had stopped. Michael rolled his eyes. Looking back at Tess. he titled his head, filled himself with sarcasm and began. "Well. This should be good.'" He raised his eye brows, a few times, making a funny face. Tess giggled, then quickly recovering her composure.

Liz snapped a cold stare Tess' way, then walked to Max. He shook his head, walking away. She yelled something. Then Isabel punched her. Max stopped, looking amazed at Isabel. She shrugged. Tess and Michael looked at each other. "What the hell?" Tess asked. "I have no idea." Michael commented. They were baffled. Maria ran over to Liz, helping her up. They both gave a cold stare towards Max, then Michael and Tess. They returned to their own car. Maria sped off, back to Roswell.

Max sat inside the car, getting ready to move. Isabel returned to her own car. "Tess. Go with Isabel, please.' he said, flatly. Tess nodded. "Yeah... sure?" She questioned, but did so anyway.

When Tess was inside the car. Max turned to Michael. "Isabel thinks my parents are close to the truth, and if that wasn't enough..." Max began. Michael turned, shocked looking at Max. "What?" He asked. "Liz and Maria informed the military that Tess was with us..." Max said. "No shit? That's why Isabel put the smack down, oh, man!" Michael slapped his thigh. Max just gave him a look, that seemed to say,. 'Don't kid about this.'. Michael just smiled, amazed with the news.

"You let them go." Tess said, shocked. Isabel was driving, but she glanced over at Tess and the baby. "He's adorable." She smiled, changing the subject. "Isabel..." Tess warned. "I know, I know. But until the other day... they were our trusted friends! I couldn't." Isabel explained. Tess just rolled her eyes, appalled at the mess. "Hey, now that's not fair! You had to crash, didn't you! If you hadn't this whole mess wouldn't have started." Isabel lashed out. Tess just bounced the baby, on her knee. "Well. I did manage to crash it in a well-hidden area of the desert. It's not my fault they were doing radiation sweeps. They wouldn't have found it otherwise." Tess commented. "Plus. Do you know how hard it is to land those things! Nearly impossible!" Tess said, frustrated. Isabel glanced from the road to Tess, smirking.

They were taking the long way back to Roswell. Where else were they to go? Max and Michael were arguing about what to do with Liz and Maria. "I say kill her!" Michael snorted. "Oh and what about Maria?' Max snapped. Michael snorted again. "What did she do?" He snapped back. "Michael, she told them with Liz! She needs to be taken care of just the same!" Max shouted. "We can't kill them, can we?" He said, subduing his anger. Max shook his head. "Maybe Tess can..." Max began. "Kill them, no!" Michael broke in. Max whipped his face around. "No! I mean mindwarp them, that's all." Max said, heaving with panic.

They arrive at Roswell's boarders

A checkpoint was set up at every exit and entrance to the town. Max sighed. The soldiers were checking every single car. He was impatient and disruptive. Michael turned to him, upset. "Maxwell. This is not going to end well." He warned. Max nodded. Isabel had just gotten out.

She walked over to car. Max rolled down the window. "Hey. Max. This isn't going to be good. They're doing a full sweep. Tess and I think she and Michael should switch places." Isabel explained. "Yeah. Alright." Max nodded. Michael agreed too. Michael and Tess switched places. "Hi." Tess said, smirking. "If they see me..." Tess warned. Max interrupted. "They won't." He assured. Tess smiled, relived he was so calm.

Isabel and Michael had just gotten through the checkpoint. Now it was Max and Tess' turn. The solders came over. "You ready?" Max asked. Tess nodded. "Yeah. I think so." She closed her eyes. The soldier looked through the window; Tess and the baby were gone. The soldier flashed a picture of Tess in Max's face. "Have you seen this girl?" He asked. Max studied the picture. "Um. No I haven't." He said, calmly. Smoothly. The soldier still had doubts. "Can we see in your truck?" He asked. Max nodded. He climbed out, and opened the truck.

Finally the soldier was satisfied. "Thank you. You're clear to go." He said happily. Max nodded. He had just gotten back into the car when the baby began to cry. Max tried to sooth him. "Sh, sh." Tess looked up, afraid. The soldier walked back to the car. Tess and her son were now sitting in the front. "Get out of the car, NOW!" He commanded. Max floored it. Isabel swerved, knocking the soldiers down, then made a U-turn to follow Max.

They climbed the jeep and raced after the run away suspects, headed for middle of Roswell. "Iz. Where are we going to go? Roswell isn't that big..." He warned. Isabel gave him a worried look, and then stared back at the road. Max a head of them.

As they run

The Jeeps were lined up, five cars deep, and speeding after them. Max had already floored his car as far as it could go. He turned to Tess. "Um. Hey, your ship, can it still..." He began. Tess shook her head. "I'm stuck here." She explained. Max nodded. "Wonderful." He sneered at the jeeps who had begun to close in on Isabel and Michael. Tess bounced the baby, gently, trying to calm him. "What's wrong with him?" Max asked. Tess shook her head. "He's hungry. I haven't been able to feed him since he got off the ship... the ship was the last place he had anything to eat." Tess said, frightened. "Okay, ok. We have to get him some food. But first..." He pulled out his cell.

In Isabel's car

Michael's cell began to ring. "Max." He stated. Isabel shot a quick stare. "Yeah, okay." Turning to Isabel. "Make a U-turn, mow em down Iz. It's you and me... we're the back up." He smirked. Isabel nodded. "Yeah." Michael folded his cell. Stuffing it back into his coat.

Isabel's car swerved, she plowed the first and second Jeeps. By the third, her car had died. She and Michael jumped out. They grasped hands and used their powers to blow up the next. They looked at each other. "What do we have left?" Michael asked. "Nothing..." Isabel stated. They nodded, sadly. Running, charging towards the soldiers who had gotten out.

They swarmed the alien duo. Tess looked back. "They got them!" She cried. Max shook his head. "They'll be fine..." He assured. Tess raised an eye to him. He had a plan. "Huh." She said, surprised at his turn around. She wasn't willing to believe it yet, but he was getting there.

In the Evans home

Diane was watching the TV, with growing fear. She was white, as a ghost and shaking like a leaf.

The door opened, she jumped slightly. "Philip!" She cried, pointing at the TV. "Here, oh, look, here." She cried. He ran over. "This is it?" He asked, turning up the volume.

A reporter was covering a case. "I'm on the scene right now. This, this is simply unbelievable. What I'm about to show you, is, is. I have no words to describe it!" He said, breathless.

A clip of the checkpoint began to play. Diane and Philip watch with fear. Isabel's car, crushing two of the jeeps, than Isabel herself, along with Michael using some kind of light to knock away the coming soldiers.

The reporter begins again. "Just unbelievable. It's said there is another car was seen with them. Two more suspects, one with a young infant were seen speeding away... we're pulling the images now..."

Images of Isabel and Michael flashed on the TV first. Than moments later, pictures of Max and Tess were shown. Philip grasped his wife's hand. "That just can't be, that can't be our kids..." He muttered.

The door suddenly swung open. Max came in with a baby. Set him down, safely. Then ran out the door, re appearing with an injured Tess. "Help! We need help!" He cried. Philip and Diane ran into the front room. "Get the baby some food." Max demanded. Diane didn't know what else to do. She left to get milk. Philip remained. He didn't know what to do or where to sit, or even what to say. He watched as Max practically ignored them, and placed his hand under Tess' shirt. When his hand came out, it was covered in blood. "God." He said quietly. "Oh! She needs help!" Philip cried. "Tess." Max ignored his father. "Yeah?" She asked, with pain in her voice. "It's bad. I'm gonna heal it, but you have to look at me." He said. Tess nodded. She was holding the pain in. He cupped her face with one hand and placed the other on her wound. "Look at, me" He said again.

Philip watched a bright light appear under Tess' shirt, where Max's hand was. He watched his son struggle to control something. Than Max flew back. "Ok. Your ok." He said, heaving for air. Tess breathed a sigh of relief. "You're ok." He said again, kissing her on the head. Philip backed up, right into his wife, who had come in as the healing had begun. She dropped her things, and fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Evans

Diane awoke to see Max, still at Tess' side. The child he had brought in was sucking on a bottle, which seemed to float by itself. She sat up, rubbing her head. Max was talking secretively to Tess, looking at his parents every few minutes. They were discussing something important, but what?

Philip came in and sat beside Diane. "I know." He said, looking at Max and Tess with his wife. "They're talking so oddly. What is it about?" She asked. Philip shrugged. "I don't know... they've been like that for about an hour. The baby... it has been strangely quiet. I'm going to have to do something…" Philip said. Diane looked at the child, who cooed and wriggled.

She stood up, as Max and Tess weren't looking. She attempted to lift the child up. Max whipped around. Pushing them away with an unseen force. Tess was gone, and reappeared with the baby in her arms, glaring at Diane who was stunned. "Don't touch him." Tess sneered. "I-I was just making sure he was okay." Diane stuttered. "He's fine!" Max snapped, touching his son's face. "Max. What's going on? You were on the news... they're saying your criminals." Philip asked.

"I can't." Max said. "Then I'm sorry." Philip said, putting his head down. "Huh..." Max looked around. Philip called into the other room. "They're here!" Troops came stomping in. Max put Tess and the baby behind him. "Get back!" Max warned. They did not. "Max, no. The baby!" Tess reminded. Max nodded. "Go. Now!" He said. Tess closed her eyes. Everyone but Max saw Tess run away. Half the troops ran after what they thought they saw. The other half remained. "Okay..." Max smirked. "My turn..." He muttered. He looked to his parents. "I regret a lot, but not telling you was something I know was right." He said, before knocking them down along with most of the troops. Max ran out the door. Tess followed unseen by the humans. She rocked the baby who cried, with fear. "We can't stay here, no where is safe." Tess said, expatriated. "I know..." Max sighed.

Just as they were about to get back into his car, a gun clicked behind Max and Tess. They froze. "You may be able to use special tricks to get out of some situations, but this one I fear you won't." The voice said.

Max turned slowly around, hands raised into the air. "Dad? Why?" Max cried. "Max..." Tess, said warning him. He looked around. There was five times the amount of troops surrounding them. "We're screwed." Tess mumbled. "You've killed us." Max said, harshly. Philip looked amazed at their conviction. "Son, they want you to pay for your crimes... you can't run away from them" He began. "Our crime is being what we are! You're a fool!" He called, as they hauled Tess, Baby and himself off. Philip looked down, feeling guilty.

In the Base

"No. No!" Tess cried, as the ripped her child from her arms. "Max they took him they took the baby!" She wailed as her body shook. "No, don't touch him!" Max cried. The second human skin made contact with the child, it began to cry. It's crying increased as a white light appeared in his eyes. "You're killing him! Don't touch him!" Tess struggled to get free but she and Max were strapped down. The troop believed them, and set the baby down on a table. It stopped crying at once. Max and Tess both sighed in relief.

All the people were dressed the same, in white, germ proof suits. They began to drug Tess. Max struggled very hard to get free. Tess began to see double. She felt sick, and tired. "Tess?" Max asked. "Max... they drugged me.. I-I can't stay awake..." She ended with her head falling to the table. "Shit." Max said to himself. He squinted to see out the door. They were pushing two similar tables past. "Isabel? Michael?" He called. Isabel sat up, struggling with the guards. "They take your powers Max, they took them!" She cried. The guards got her under control and strapped her to the table. Knocking her out with more drugs. Michael tried loosening his straps. He grunted with pain. Finally one of the straps snapped. He pushed the guards away with his brut strength. His other arm got free. He jumped off the table, and kicked the guards. He snapped their arms, hands, legs, anything to get away.

Once they were down he rushed over to Max. "They drugged Tess?" He asked, Max nodded. "Yeah." He said. "They took her powers. Like they took Iz's." Michael explained. As he un-strapped Max. "So what about you?" Max asked. Michael shrugged. "No powers, but the drug didn't knock me out." He explained. Max nodded. "Get Iz. I'm getting Tess, can you get my son?" Max asked as he scooped Tess into his arms. Michael had put Isabel over his shoulder. Using his free arm to pick up the baby then proceeded to run down the hall with Max.

The girls begin t o wake

Tess began to stir. "No not the baby!" She cried. Max rocked her awake. "Max?" She looked up. He set her down, to stand by herself. "Tess. The baby is fine. Michael has him." Max said, pointing at Michael. Tess took the baby from him. "Thank you Michael." She said, sweetly. "Your powers are gone. They took Michael and Isabel's too. They would have taken mine, but Michael stopped them. If we don't get out of here, we're finished." Max explained quickly. Tess nodded, absorbing all of the info. Isabel began to wake up. Michael set her down, stroking her head. "Iz. Wake up!" He said, bluntly. Isabel snapped awake. "Oh, good. We're not dead, only mostly dead." She mumbled, standing up. "Let's go.' Max said, leading them down a mass of halls.

None of them had any idea where they were going. "I think we've been here?" Tess said, looking at a door. "Crap, that was the cell they kept us in!" Max snorted. "Great, one square building becomes one giant circle of halls!" Michael said frustrated. "Here!" A guard called. "Maxwell." Michael said. "Great, okay, everyone get behind me." Max rammed down the troops. There weren't many. "Go, that's the way out!" Tess called. They ran out into the open, as the troops began to find their way to them. "Max, try that one!" Isabel suggested pointing to an army jeep. Max agreed. He hopped into the front seat and used his powers to start the engine. "Go, Go, Go!" Michael said, as they piled into the seats.

At the Evans

Philip and Diane began to wake up. "Humph! My head..." Diane said, sitting up. "Mm, hmm?" Philip moaned. "Philip, are they..." Diane questioned looking at the mass of people, lying seemingly dead on their floor. "Dead?" Philip finished. "Yeah." He said, checking one of their pulses.

In the army jeep

"Maybe if we explain our situation to them... they'd-" Isabel began. "Our parents are the enemy..." Max said, sadly. "You couldn't, possibly-!" Isabel protested angrily. "I know! But what other option do we have, huh? They almost killed us, I can't let that happen, not again." Max repeated to himself. They looked at each other, fearfully. "Well... for what its worth, I agree with Max. I know you've grown attached to them, but they did try to have you captured, even if they didn't know it would mean our lives." Tess said, trying to support Max.

At the Evans

"I don't understand this. What the-, how did they do this, how could they?" Diane asked, picking up her things. "I-" But before Philip could finish the door opened again. They stood, stiffened, and tensed.

Michael came in, then Isabel. "Dad..." Isabel began. "Iz. How on Earth?" He asked, dumbfounded. "You know what they did to us, do you have any idea!" Isabel yelled. They jumped, astonished by her tone. "Isabel! -" But once again she interrupted him. "They would have killed us! You know... dead!" She yelled. Diane and Philip exchanged confused looks. "Wh-what?" Diane asked. "They drugged us... all of us. They strapped us to tables and tortured us! I hate you! We asked for you to stop-" Isabel's rage was building. Her body began to shake. She closed her eyes, hard, trying to calm herself. Just then, the mirror to her left shattered and the wall to her right, cracked. She opened her eyes. "Oh! They're back!" She cheered to Michael. He looked puzzled at his own hands. Reaching to the table, he managed to blow it up.

"How the..." Philip mumbled. "Should we?" Michael asked. "I-I guess." Isabel shrugged. "Mom. Dad. It's time you know the truth, what we've been hiding from you since you found us, that night in the desert..." Isabel began. "Oh, my God." Diane sighed, sitting down beside Philip. Michael had motioned for them to sit, then escorted Isabel and him to stand in front of them, blocking the front door. "Okay..." Isabel took a deep breath looking nervously at the door then back to her audience. Her hands were shaking, and her knees were wobbling. Michael rubbed her back and stroked her. Knowing just what way to touch her, to bring complete calm to her entire being.

Philip and Diane looked eager to hear this. Isabel looked strangely distant. "There was a time when I would have... killed, to tell you this." She began. Their faces widened with fear. Isabel's eyes narrowed on theirs. "I'm... Max, Michael, Tess and I are, not like you." She stated, clarifying. "We're from another planet." "Ha! Oh, Iz. Okay, tell us now..." Philip joked. Isabel's stern look and Michael's deadly stare told them to hush up, and be quiet. "No. We're from Antar. We crashed here in 1947. We're aliens." Isabel blurted. "Okay, sweetie, I know you like sci-fi..." Diane laughed. "Mrs. Evans!" Michael yelled. She shut up, at once. "Look. I don't expect you to believe anything, or me. But what you did... with the FBI. That's dangerous for us. We can never go to the police, FBI... or even a doctor... haven't you even wondered why we never got sick?" Isabel asked. "Your were healthy kids..." Diane smiled. "Yeah, that's because our DNA was engineered, we're immune to all human illness'." Isabel sighed. "Oh... right." Philip mused. "Okay... I've never even had a cough. Don't you think that's strange? Think back... remember those little strange things that happed, like when Max touched the dead bird, and it flew away? Or how everyone saw Liz get shot, and saw Max touch her, than to everyone's amazement, she was fine?" Isabel asked again, tapping her foot with anger. "Are you saying Max has some kind of, power to heal?" Philip strangely believed this, as did Diane. "Yeah... I have the power to enter people's dreams... Michael can, well, he-" Isabel was stumped. Michael rolled his eyes. "I can blow shit up. Like that!' He announced, blowing up the table. Everyone jumped except Michael, who smirked. "Okay..." Isabel began again, rolling her eyes at him. "Tess can Mindwarp people.. um, that means she can make people, think, do and remember what ever she wants... and Max can heal... oh, also we have an assortment of other crap, but I think those are the coolest." Isabel smiled.

"Why are you telling us this?" It suddenly dawned on Philip that they were actually telling them. "Um, because..." Isabel fidgeted. She and Michael parted revealing Max, Tess and the baby, standing by the door. "Isabel, Michael, take the baby. You don't have to watch this." Max said, with an odd calm and strange emptiness. "Yeah..." Isabel said, knowing something that she wasn't saying. She and Michael took the baby and left to go outside.

Diane and Philip fidgeted with fear. "I'm sorry, perhaps you haven't met my wife, of many lifetimes... this is Tess." Tess smirked, evilly. Max began again, with a dry, and dark under tone to his voice. "You see what makes being a King and Queen different from a Princess and Councilor, is the fact..." Max trailed off, where Tess started. "That our responsibilities are... well, more... dirty." Tess ended, with a loss of words. "Wh-what does that mean?" Diane stuttered. "Oh, that, she was just being sweet. She means that at all costs, we have to protect the secret, and since we can't trust you, we have to, cut the tie, understand?" Max asked, drawing himself closer to his adoptive parents.

"We're you parents! You can't harm us!" Diane stammered. "But see, you aren't his parents, your not even his species..." Tess smirked. "No. You're nothing but... dead." Max smiled, he opened his palm, a white light began to spark, he was closing in for the kill.


	7. Chapter 7

The kill

Max closes in. Tess tight behind him. Suddenly, without warning Max opened his eyes wide. "Boo!" He said with a frightening laughter. Both Max and Tess laughed. Philip and Diane shuddered. "Max!" Tess rolled with laughter. "I couldn't resist..." Max shrugged. His parents looked absolutely terrified. Max's eyes narrowed in on them once again. He took Tess hand, and bought her up close with him. "I think you understand what we'll do, if you ever, and I mean ever do anything to harm Tess... Isabel or Michael." Max took Tess' hand, clasped around his and showed them their symbolic bond. "Each one of them are my responsibility. I won't think twice in snapping your neck to save them." Max's face was hard. Tess smiled slightly. He was rubbing her hand with his thumb, and didn't even know it. "Okay, lets go." max said, leading Tess, away, still holding her hand. "Wait!" Diane called. Max stopped by the door. "Where will you go?" She asked. Max turned slowly, looking softly at his mother. "We don't have anywhere to go. We're stranded here. But we can't stay here..." Max shrugged. Motioning Tess to follow, they left the parents in their wake.

Jesse arrives at the Evans

He burst in the door. The aliens had left about 20 minutes before hand. "Where is she!" She cried. Philip just shook his head. Diane was still in shock. "G-gone!" Philip managed to muster the words. "Gone, where?" He yelled. "I- they wouldn't say." Diane cried. "No. No." Jesse moaned, sliding against the wall. "I saw her on the TV..." his voice was weak. "Is she cheating on me?" He asked, weaker still. "Um, sweetie..." Diane reached out and touched his shoulder. "What happened to our lives? What happened to my wife? She's always running away, and going to Michael or Max's in the middle of the night... what's wrong?" He cried, his tears stinging his eyes. "She told us..." Diane began, Philip gave her a look. "She told us to tell you, goodbye, and that she loved you." Diane respected her husbands wishes and lied to the distraught husband of her daughter. "Is she gone, for good?" He asked, his heart hollowed out. "Yes. She's not coming back." Philip assured. Jesse just shook his head, not willing to accept this. "No. I have friends. People who can find anyone. I'll get her back." He said, determined, running out of the house. Philip and Diane shared a worried look as the door swung in Jesse's absence.

They hide

Isabel flipped through the destiny book. She came to the page with their pictures. Looking around to see if anyone was watching. Michael and Tess were asleep. Max was driving, silently. She noticed that Tess had her head leaned on Max's shoulder, with the baby in her arms. Isabel grasped the book, thinking hard about what to do. She nodded to herself, touching Michael's picture.

Flash: She was in his head, his dreams, his mind...

It was stark, and bare. She could hear her feet hit the ground, making echoing sounds. "Michael!" She called, she voice echoed louder than her feet. "I'm here." Michael answered, quietly. "Michael." Isabel turned to his voice. "Sh." He whispered, putting his finger over his mouth. "What?" She asked. "You're really here?" He asked, not sure. "Yes. Everyone's asleep in the jeep. I got bored." Isabel explained, smiling. "Where am I?" Isabel asked. "You're home." Michael explained. "What...?" Isabel gasped. Michael parted showing sunbeams that began to light the dark room. Isabel looked at the room, not lit with light. "I know this place..." Isabel gasped. "You do." Michael stated. "Yes. This is where you..." Isabel breathed, taking in all the memories. "I proposed." Michael smiled. Isabel laughed joyously. "Yes! Oh, God, you never wanted that... betrothed to the princess, tied down..." Isabel laughed, hitting his chest playfully. Michael shook his head no. Taking her hand from his chest. "Your right, I didn't want that..." He began. Isabel was shocked, her face seemed slightly saddened. "I wanted so much more... i wanted everything, the world, and your love..." Michael smiled. "Michael..." Isabel breathed. Her chest rose and fell, fast. her pulse raced. "This isn't real." She reminded. "It could be." Michael exclaimed. "No. Jesse-" Isabel said, taking her hand from his. "Jesse?" Michael questioned. "I'm married." She said. "Oh. Kivar... Jesse, Alex..." Michael snorted. "Why are you so afraid to love me?" Michael cried softly. "I'm not afraid..." Isabel protested. "Yes yoi are! First with Kivar, than with Alex, now Jesse?" Michael touched her cheek. "I love you, I always have..." He sighed. "Michael..." Isabel moaned. "Does he know, does your husband know?" Michael asked,knowing her response.

"No." She said, sharply. "He has no clue that when you leave in the nights where you can't sleep, and creep off in the night... that you come to my bed, that we make love..." Michael said, in a low, soft tone. Isabel's eyes lowered. The sound of a choir began in the background. Michael lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss, harder. They embraced each other. The floor bounced, Isabel and Michael looked at each other, startled. 

Flash: They snap awake.

"Guys!" Max woke them. "Hmm? Yeah?" Tess asked, sliding up from her sleeping position. "Wake up. We're here." Max explained. "Where?" Isabel asked. "A Motel." He explained. "Great." Michael sighed, rolling his eyes.

In the Motel

"Michael... Iz. You mind sharing a room, I don't have a lot of cash?" Max asked, weary of their response. Isabel and Michael gave a look. "Um, yeah... okay." Michael shrugged as Isabel giggled. "Great. I guess that means its you an me in here..." Max said, pointing to an wooden door. "And the baby." Tess reminded. Max nodded, smiling. All four entered their respective rooms.

In Max and Tess' room.

They worked together to create a crib out of the desk. Tess stuffed a few blankets in it and a pillow. "He needs something to eat..." Tess reminded. Max nodded. He rummaged through his bag. "How's this?" He smiled. A bottle of strawberry milk was in his hand. "That's great!" Tess announced. She grabbed it, and ran her hand over the bottle. The bottle changed shape as the milk turn a soft white color. She gently put it into the baby's mouth. He sucked on it happily. The bottle seemed to float about the child. Tess glanced one last time at her son, then turned her eyes toward Max.

"What?' He asked, looking at her strange expression. "Nothing..." Tess shrugged. "Oh..." Max smirked. Tess smiled with a naughty face as she pushed him onto the bed, and turned out the lights with her powers.

In the middle of the night, Max sat up. "What?" Tess asked, sitting up, pulling the sheets over her bare chest. "That baby. He hasn't cried, is he okay?' Max asked. Tess sighed. "Oh, that. No. He doesn't cry unless he's in pain, or something is really wrong..." Tess assured. Max nodded. "You need some comfort?" Tess asked, smiling, running her hand over his back. He closed his eyes. Images of what they had done, only a few hours ago, rose into his mind. "Mmm." He moaned. "Yes?' Tess teased. Kissing his neck, tentatively. "Yes." he moaned. He glances over at the baby. He was in the bathroom/closet room with the door, open so they could hear him. Satisfied he was okay, max turned to face Tess. He smiled, touching her breast. The sheet had fallen off her chest, revealing her soft, milky skin. He ran his hands across her, taking every inch of her in. He wanted to know, and remember every moment of this.

Early the next morning

Isabel poked her head out the door. She jumped up and down with the cold wind. She finally decided to go for it, and hopped out the door, shutting it behind her. The wind blew up her shirt, or rather Michael's shirt. That was all she had on... and his socks. She walked around the corner, only to bump into Max. 

"Max!" Isabel gasped, covering her legs. "Iz. What are you doing out here?" He gave a quick glance at her clothes, then smirked, knowing what happened. She blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. "Um, I was, um, getting some coke from the machine... you?" Isabel asked. Max lifted his hand. "Milk for the baby." He smiled, showing her the bottle in his hand. Isabel nodded. "Oh... you two were loud last night... everything okay?" Isabel asked. She smiled at Max. "Oh, oh yeah... everything great, just fine? I heard some noise in your room too, did you have a fight?" Max asked, changing the subject. "Oh, nope. We're fine." Isabel smiled, as did Max. They nodded at each other and went into their rooms.

Later

Tess walked outside with the baby, and a bag of things. She had stuffed whatever she could grab for the baby, including towels to make into diapers and clothes. Max followed her. He knocked on Isabel and Michael's door. "Hey. We have to go." Max stated. Isabel nodded, grabbing Michael who was stuffing his face. She hit him, annoyed that he looked like crap. "What? I'm hungry!" He shrugged. Isabel rolled her eyes, dragging him out to the jeep with her. "I thought we had until noon?" Michael stated, cramming the last of his food into his mouth. "We did. We do. But the radio said that the suspects from the roadblock have been tracked... we're the suspects..." Max reminded. Michael raised his eyebrows. "Hey Maxwell?" He called, hopping in the backseat. "Yeah?" Max answered. "Where are we going?" He asked. Everyone turned to Max.

This had been what they were waiting to hear. Max's eyes narrowed. "New York City..." He stated, starting the engine. "As much as I hate to say it. Lonnie, Rath and Ava have resources... that we need." Max admitted. "Yeah, but they hate you... remember? The last time you went there, they tried to kill Tess." Isabel reminded. Max nodded, knowing where this was headed. "Yeah. But I'm still their king..." Max said. "No. Your not." Tess began, sheepishly. They all looked at her, surprised. "Huh?" Max asked. "Zan was their king. They don't... won't follow you." Tess warned. "We have to try." Max said, kicking the jeep into another gear.

At an FBI field office

"This is ex-agent Ramirez" A high ranking FBI agent announced. Jesse nodded, entering the room. Everyone was silent, dressed in full black suits. "What do you have, Jesse?" The command agent asked. Jesse nodded at him, handing him a file. "My wife, Isabel. She was..." He searched for the words. "Taken." He lied. "Forced to do these thing, I believe. Now she's gone... I need to find her." Jesse explained. "You're pulling old favors?" The agent asked. "Yes, sir. I am." Jesse admitted. "Okay... you're in luck. We've been watching, your wife. For quite some time actually. We've got our best men on it... they've tracked them to a motel... we think they are heading for NYC." The agent said. "That's it. I don't owe you a damn thing now." He said, bluntly, slamming the folder down. Jesse nodded. "Thanks Robert." Jesse patted him on the back. "For old times sake... what made you get messed up with this girl. She's bad news, danger written all over her?" Robert asked. Jesse shrugged. "Didn't know her all that well." Jesse admitted. "You married someone with more secrets than an ex-FBI agent, geesh, didn't I teach you anything?" Robert asked, giving a cocky smile. Jesse just shrugged taking Isabel's folder back, and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse talks on the phone

"I see." Jesse answered. "Okay. But-" He was cut off. "New York. Damn it, okay... I'll get a fight as soon as I can." Jesse hung up the phone. He dialed it again. "Yes. Hello?" He began. "I'd like to arrange a two way flight to New York City and Back." He began. "One person on the way there, two coming back..."

On the road

"How much further?" Michael whined. Max raised an eye at him. "What? You don't like it cramped back there... with Isabel?" Max teased. Isabel shot a glare at Michael. He stiffened, feeling pressured. "Oh, no, it's fine." Michael assured. Isabel smiled, looking back at the destiny book. "You know Max..." Isabel began. Max looked into the mirror at her. "The book changed." She said. Tess sat up. "Changed how?" She seemed worried. "There's another page... with different writing on it, also..." Isabel turned the book toward her so she could see. "The front has this..." Isabel pointed at a strange new symbol on the cover. "Oh. God..." Tess gasped. Max looked at it briefly. "What does it mean?" He inquired. "That's the funeral symbol... of a King." Tess said, her voice squeaked. "Funeral, as in death?" Michael asked. "Yeah..." Tess nodded. Michael let out a confused sound and leaned back. "Well. I'm not dead, so it's okay..." Max assured. Tess just shook her head. Isabel sighed, leaning back.

Few hours later

Michael had drifter to sleep. Tess was playing with the baby, Max was still driving. She leaned way back, taking the book, and turning it so it would conceal her hands. She waved her hand over the cover. It changed back to the correct symbol. The funeral symbol was gone. She smiled, looking at Michael, then Max and Tess. She seemed smug, almost witty. She sat back up slowly, placing her hand over Michael's leg. He opened his eyes. Smiling, he went back to sleep.

Almost there

They had reached city boarders. It had been days on the road. Tough, rough days. "We're almost there." Max assured. Everyone smiled, except Isabel, whose smile was more of a smirk, almost grinning about something.

Jesse arrives in New York City

He had arrived. Although now here, he had no idea where to begin looking for Isabel. Something troubled him deeply. His friends at the FBI had mentioned they were watching Isabel, had been for awhile. He had neglected to ask why, but he should have. What is so large that she is hiding from him, and as the FBI tailing her?

They reach the sewers

Max and Michael jumped down. Max helped Tess with the baby, Michael assisted Isabel, although she seemed more than capable to do it herself.

"Lonnie! Rath!" Max called. his voice echoed against the moist walls. Tess shielded the baby from the gross, and disgusting atmosphere. Michael just kind of smiled. "Man. I thought my place was a dump..." He laughed. Isabel smiled. She broke away from the group, headed back toward the outside. She poked her head out. A hand was there, helping her out of the manhole.

"Hey, Yo! Lonnie! It's you... the other you!" A husky voice with a very deep accent called. "Rath..." Isabel said, sternly. "Lonnie two..." Rath said, equally stern. "If it ain't ma sista... you ya been? Mm?" Lonnie asked. Isabel lowered her head, but raised her eyes up at them. An evil smile spread over face. "I been good, da men and Tess are down d'here... they gots not idea what I've planned." Isabel imitating Lonnie. Lonnie just smiled. "Seriously though. They're fools. Why we ever let power go to them, is beyond be.." Isabel laughed.

In the sewers

Tess put her coat on the couch then set the baby on it. "Eew. Mommy doesn't want you to touch a single thing in this God forsaken place... nope, nope." Tess said, talking to the baby in a cute childish voice. Max and Michael looked at each other, then at Tess. "What?" She asked, not realizing she had put on the funny voice. They just smiled. "Hey?" Michael stopped laughing. "What happened to Isabel?" He asked, turning in a 360. "I'm here." Isabel said from behind. "I was looking around." She explained. Joining the others and playing with the baby and Tess. "Just don't go off like that. Lonnie and Rath are dangerous. I don't want anyone going off with out another person, we go in groups, or not at all." Max ordered. Everyone agreed.

Outside

Lonnie Rath did their little handshake and sat down. "So? How long till she gets d'hem all ta come out?" Rath asked. "She doesn't. Dumb-ass. She's gonna give us da signal, d'hen we're gonna go in there, not da other way around... man!" Lonnie slapped him on the back of his head. Rath just looked puzzled. "Never mind!" Lonnie rolled her eyes, leaning over and kissing him. they began to make out.

Jesse

He had a picture of Isabel in his hand. "Hi. Have you seen this girl?" He asked. Obviously he had been doing this for hours. "Y-yes. She's a ad egg that one." the old lady began. "Where did you see her?" Jesse asked, excited. "Over there, those sewers. That must be an old picture though... her hair is blonde... and a little different cut..." The old woman began, but Jesse didn't pay attention. "Sewers?" He asked. "Yes. Kids these day, huh? Her and her boyfriend.. With that other lil' one... the one with pink hair... they always go in and out like the own the place. Such bad eggs. Always stealing stuff, disrupting the little ones playing... terrible." The old woman concluded, walking away.

Outside the sewers

They head a crash. "D'hats the cue. Lets go." Lonnie explained. She and Rath jumped into action and hoped down the latter.

In the sewers

Isabel had just dropped a big piece of wood. "What they heck? Are you trying to tell the world we here?" Max asked, slightly angry. Isabel grinned. "Not the world…" She smirked, laughing. "Huh?" Tess grabbed the baby, feeling something was going to happen.

Isabel directed their attention to the entrance. "Hey! If it ain't me!" Joked Lonnie "Hey… nice hair…" smiled Rath at Michael. "What the hell is going on!" Tess yelled, grasping the baby. "Oh, lookie. Hey cookie. You never told us about the young prince…" Lonnie said, looking to Isabel. She shrugged. "My bad."

Max grew weary. "Iz. What does that mean?" He asked. Isabel sighed. "See?" She turned to Lonnie, who nodded. "Dumb asses."

"Oh. Okay so you two finally bumped the big ones… we're we right or what! Alien sex baby! No substitutions!" Lonnie nudged Rath with her elbow. He howled madly. They kissed. Lonnie broke away. "Okay… times up. Let's take em." She announced. "Take who? Us?"

"Um, no Mary Poppins and her marry bunch of dick heads- yes you!" Lonnie rolled her eyes. "Iz. Help!" Michael pleaded. "Sorry babe. I like you an all… But I think it would be best if we broke up." Isabel shrugged, walking over to Lonnie and Rath's side. Leaving Max and the others stunned. "Oh… I almost forgot. Yo! Ava!" Rath called. Ava walked in, head down and looking very shamed. "Yeah." She called back, trying to sound mean. "Lookie who we got!" Rath snorted. Ava looked up; her eyes widened when she saw Max. Then lowered when she saw Tess and the baby. "Great…" She sighed, hopelessly. "Hey. No don't you be like that." Lonnie said, acting very kind. "This is our party. Not any reason to get angry! And lets not forget who allowed you to stay in their group… even after your tie was killed. Hmm?" Lonnie said, egging her on. Ava nodded. "Wait! Ava!" Tess called. Ava grew angry. "Yes?" She snapped. "I-I. Don't do that to him. Zan didn't want this! That's why they killed him, right? They wanted the power. But they didn't get it, did they? Did they? No. Come on, Ava. Please, help us out here." Tess pleaded, rocking the baby. "I'm sorry." Ava said, putting her head down and walking across to Lonnie, Isabel and Rath. "You see. This is the new era. The new way. We'll rule as the new Royal four! Michael.. you can still come. I need a Knight…" Isabel beckoned. Michael nodded. "Isabel. This is wrong. I serve the King. No matter how much I want to do things my way… it's his choice, not yours, not mine, his." Michael said, backing away. "Fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" Isabel screamed. She shot Michael back with her powers, knocking him out.

Jesse comes in

Just as Michael was being knock sky high by Isabel's rage filly powers. Jesse's climbed down the latter and into the thick of it all. "Isabel?' He questioned. Isabel froze. She turned around. "Jesse?" She asked. Fir a split second her voice softens. Quickly she recovers. "Meet, Lonnie, Rath… Ava." Isabel introduced. "Who the- your all twins?" Jesse asked. "Um, no. We're actually the exact same person, dumb nut… now if you don't mind!" Lonnie snapped. She bashed him into the wall, then pushed him half way across the room, almost landing on top on Michael. Max put Tess behind him, as if that could protect her and the baby. "Isabel… I love you." Max began, as he raised his hand. It was unclear to the other whether or not this would be defensive or offensive but they stiffened, seemingly ready for anything.

Max's move

He knew this move would make or break him. That if he didn't do it right, everyone would be in deep shit. But... what was he going to do?

Max motioned Tess to go behind her. She did, but glared at the others, knowing she could crush them. This was something Max had to do, and she wasn't going to stand in his way. The baby began to cry. The noise startled everyone, except Tess, who franticly tried to calm him. "Sh." She soothed. Max gave her a quick look out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to the other. Then scanned for Michael. He was setting up what would happen in his head. He looked up slightly. She saw a weak patch in the sewer ceiling. That's his mark.

"Look... Dis is wack an all, but don't you gots somewhere you gots to be?" Rath asked Lonnie, with a face. She nodded. "Yeah. Boyo, take care!" She waved, walking out. Rath walked up standing next to Isabel. "Hey, babe!" He nudged her. She rolled her eyes. "You know Max... I don't want t hurt you, but will you make your move?" She asked, annoyed. "Just tell me one thing… why?" He said, taking her attention away from just him. "Oh... well. I kinda had this melt down, and everything became real clear, ya know? I saw my past, and what I did. I knew right there that I couldn't change what I had done. That it would always be there, biting me in the ass. Why run from it, when giving in so much easier?" Isabel smirked. "That's it?" Max began. "That's lame. We all have things to run from... but that's not an excuse to turn against all those that you love." Max said. "What!" Isabel stomped her foot. Max took his chance and blasted the weak point. It came crumbling down. Creating a thick cloud of dust in which they could escape. Tess and baby ran out the back, Max stopped for Michael, helping him up, they left.

"Get them!" Isabel ordered. Rath sighed. "An what, I'm superman! I can't see through dat!" He protested. Isabel huffed, running into the cloud, but as it dissipated, she realized they were gone. "Wonderful! Now what are we gonna do! The plan was the King and Queen with Prince charming for us! Idiot!" Isabel snapped, hitting Rath. "Hey, you're like Lonnie!" He smirked. Isabel just sighed, realizing morons surrounded her.

In the City

Lonnie walked confidently into an underground parking lot. "It's you." A voice echoed. Lonnie stopped, smiling. "Yo! It's da Queen!" Lonnie rushed around. She pinned the person behind her while grabbing his throat in one swift move. "Hmmm. I don't think Kivar would enjoy you being too friendly with me, do you?" The voice smirked. "Well... Nicky..." Lonnie began. "Nikolas." He corrected. "Whatever..." She rolled her eyes. "You have Max and his genocidal wife?" Nikolas asked. "Yea... dey been sittin there, in my crib for about two hours." Lonnie explained. "What? And I'm supposed to believe that you're turning in your own kind?" He asked. "Dey, are not my own kind... my kind are on another planet!" She corrected fiercely. "Oh..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm da Queen, dat's de only thing dat matters! Understand?" She asked, her eyes twitched and she was growing angry. "You're not the Queen. Kivar wants the other girl... Isabel." He explained. "Oh... she ain't in on it." She lied. "She isn't?" He asked. "Nope. Just me an Rath." Lonnie clarified. "Oh... you expect me to believe that, do you?" He asked, smirking. "You see. Kivar knows Isabel's coming back... and he doesn't want the cheap, inner city trash replacement like you, understand?" He was harsh. "She doesn't remember him, I do. I remember things that she couldn't even dream of. I know things about our past that she fears only in her nightmares. I am Vilondra... she's the screw up. Or did you forget whose who?" She asked. "Kivar doesn't care whose who! He sees Isabel... look at you! Look! You're dirty talking trash, that's it! You're not his Queen. You will never be his Queen." Nikolas dusted himself off. Pushed past the amazed Lonnie and walked away. "I'll drop by later... keep them at your...'crib' until noon tomorrow. I'll pick them up." He called, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Max and the others run

"Maxwell." Michael coughed. "I can't." He stuttered again. His voice was painful. "Okay... in here." Max said, leading them into an alley. "M-Maxwell." Michael cried in Pain. "Let me see it." Max said, pulling his friend's shirt up. "Oh my God..." Tess gasped. "Is it bad?' Michael asked, coughing in pain. Max searched his friend's eyes. "No." He lied. Michael laughed, while couching. "You're lying." He smiled, with a great deal of pain. "It's not her fault." Michael began. "I know." Max nodded" Agreeing. "It's her past. I should have seen it coming. She's been acting odd for awhile... I-I should have..." Michael began to doze off. "I'm going to heal it okay?" Max said. Michael nodded, weakly. "You have to look at me." Max began. He placed his hand over Michael's wound. A white light appeared under his palm. "Ah!" Michael cried. "It's working. You have to trust me!" Max pleaded. Michael yelled out again. "No, stop!" Tess wailed. "I can't it hurts!" Michael yelled. Max stopped. Michael's breathing calmed down. Max looked at the wound. "It's closed. Not healed, closed?" He was puzzled. Tess spoke up. "It's an alien wound... Isabel hurt him... it has to heal on it's own." Tess explained. Max and Michael looked at her. Max got even more puzzled look on his face. He stood up and faced Tess. "How did you know that?" He asked. Tess shrugged. "How do you any of this? How is it that you're the only one with all these handy little facts?" He asked with a nasty tone. Tess backed up, shrugging. "I-I Nasado told me." She suggested. "No. Why would he tell you these abstract little facts, why not tell you things he knew you would need, what, what is it?" He asked. Michael stood up with pain. He took Max's arm, trying to stop him. "Look, Maxwell. It ain't her fault." Michael said. "Look. All I want is an answer about how you know all this." Max explained. Tess stopped. "I know because I remember them, okay?" Tess said, frustrated. "How?" He demanded. "I don't know I just started to remember stuff. I can't help it... I just know stuff, okay?" She was angry.

Underground

The sewers were seemingly empty. With the exception of a drip here and there... the sound of water hitting the floor.

Isabel walks past a couch. Rath is gone, Lonnie is no where to be seen. Isabel takes a quick look around, then speed walks over to Jesse. She checks his pulse, sighing as she feels he has one. "Thank God..." She breathed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry Michael, Max..." She muttered to herself. She turned to Jesse. "Wake up!" She said, briskly. Jesse began to stir. "Huh, whoa-?" He said, groggily sitting up. "Isabel?" He blinked hard trying to straighten his vision. "Yeah." She said, helping him up. "You need to get our of here, find Max... tell them I'm not against them... that I'm trying to get Nicholas... Max will know what you mean." Isabel assured. Jesse shook his head. "No. Wait. You're my wife, and I want some answers damn it!" His voice gets loud. Isabel shuddered when his voice rose, covering his mouth with her palm. "Sh! They'll hear you!" She hissed. "Who? The others, that looked like you and Michael?" He asked. Isabel nodded. "You have to get out, find Max, tell him what I said, please." Isabel begged. "No. I can't leave you. I'm not going with out you." He said, harshly. Isabel rolled her eyes. "Look, not trying to sound mean or anything, but you don't have a choice. If they see you're awake, or alive they'll kill you, and then I'll die too, so just go, while they think I'm out." Isabel led him to the exit. He looked at her as if he was waiting for a kiss. She just looked at him, not getting it. He seemed shocked, only then did she get it. Uneasily, and almost guilty like, she kissed him on the cheek and hurried him away.

On the streets

Michael was still coughing really badly. He was slid up against the wall, with his hand pressed down on his wound. Max was squatting beside Michael, looking at his wound. "Why did she do it?" He asked. Tess was backed away, feeling her welcome was wearing thin. Michael painfully sat up. "She didn't mean to hurt me like this." He coughed. Max turned his face, staring at his friend's face. "Huh?" He asked. Michael couched more briskly this time. "I saw it in her eyes. She gave me a look, it was-" He stopped looking at Max, not wanting to tell him a certain detail. "What?" Max insisted. "Um, it was the look that she gives me, when we... um you know, and she knows it's gonna be 'painful'..." Michael breathed hard, sliding into a much lower position, against the wall. "Oh..." Max was shocked. "So she didn't mean to hurt you?" Max asked. "I think I was just supposed to get pushed way, but she was a little to rough." He said, trying to laugh, but his wound kept him from doing so. "Max." Tess whispered. He stood up, turning questioningly to Tess. "Huh?" She was giving him looks. Her eyes seemed to point to her side. But her words seemed to send a message of help, where as her tone was strangely empty. "I. Need. Your. Help." Tess looked again beside her. Max's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Max!" Tess shrieked. "No! Tess!" Max reached for her, but another set of arms grabbed her by the neck, jolting her and the child. "Yo! Back off!" The voice commanded. Max's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed. "So, it's you. I always knew you weren't dead." Max said, feeling very out numbered but trying not to show it. "Um. Whateva!" The voice called back. "You touch one hair on her or his head and I'll-" Max began. "You and da big words, but dat's all dey are, is words! You forget, I'm da man!"

Max stepped closer. "Zan." Max breathed, dangerously. "No!" Zan yelled, pulling Tess by the neck. Tess screamed, used her powers to burn Zan's hand. She broke free long enough to give the baby to Max. Zan snatched her again, and pulled her back. "Want da Queen? Yous gotta do somethin for me, kay?" Zan said, with a quirking better-than-thou attitude. "Anything." Max said, with out thinking. "Gets Lonnie and Rath's asses here. I'll need dem when I take back da power!" Zan laughed. Max tilted his head to the side, and looked at Zan, confused. "Huh?" He sounded. "But I'm the King?" Max questioned, extremely confused. "Dat's what she's been tellin you, isn't it?" Zan smirked, looking at Tess. Max looked into Tess' eyes, she looked guilty. "I- I don't understand?" Max said, stepping closer.

At Tess was being held from Behind by the neck, her POV

My heart pounded. My skin felt hot. I could see and feel his hurt. But he really had no idea what was at stake. How could he, he doesn't even know. He doesn't remember any of it. "Max!" I call. Zan yanks me back another step or two. I gag a little. "M-Max! I-I didn't lie! You are the King!" I say, as I am pulled out of sight.

Zan takes me away, too quickly for Max to follow. He wouldn't because of the baby and Michael. "Zan, please." I beg, hearing myself say his name only makes this harder. "I beg you, please." I whisper. He leans in , touching my cheek. I pull away. "Not me." I say. He looks cold, upset and hurt. His eyes are like Max's, but harder, less emotion. I look away, squinting into the distance, past his shoulder. He grabs my chin and forces my face upon his. "Z-Zan" I mutter as he kisses me. "I'm not Ava!" I push him off me, wiping my mouth off. "I'm not your bride!" I snap. "I know." He smirks. "Then, what the hell?" I ask. "Oh, c'on . I ain't no fool, I knows you wants da man dat really remembers you. I wouldn't mind havin ya around!" He announces. I cringe at the though. "That's disgusting!" I gag. He rolls his eyes. "Yous always were a one man, type of gal. I loved dat bout you!" He slyly comments. 

"Come on, what's this all about?" I say, pushing him off me again. "You know what's da matter. Fore I died, I had de seal. I want it back." He sounds. "I can't help that." I say. "Yes. You can." He says. "Yous actin as Queen now, you can give it back to me." He says. "I won't. I love Max. Him and me are King and Queen now. And even if you did get it back, what's in it for me, I wouldn't be Queen anymore, Ava would." I remind. "So? Yous still queen material?" His argument is weak, and he knows it.

He may talk like an idiot without an education but he's really got the intelligence and wit of a King. I know this, and I won't be fooled. "I know we were the second set of Pods, and that we we're only the royal four because you died… I get it. But I'm sorry Zan, nothing I do is gonna make that change. I'm sorry." I say repeating my apology. He looks at me, obviously not happy. "Yous made love to him, didn't ya?" He asked, tilting his head. "Yes." I squeak. "Dat feel good?" He asks. "Yeah." I snuff. "Dat's what you remember, isn't it? Dat feelin of love, and completeness, isn't it?" He says, smiling. He knows my answer. "Yes." I squirm. "De reason I ask is cause he'll never member all dat. So why bother wastin yous time on him? He ain't ev'va gonna wanna be da King, not really." Zan smirks, running his hand up my thigh. I take his hand with mine, firmly. "I may not be your Queen, but I am powerful, more powerful than you know." His hand is burned badly. He takes it off, healing it with his powers. "I'll never tell Ava, if you promise to leave." I say. He looks up. "Ava?" He says weakly. At this point I know now, that he believed her to be dead. "Yeah?" I say, unsure. "Dat means she really is still alive, dat Lonnie and Rath didn't kill her?" He squawks. "No. She is still alive." I say, sympathetically. "Zan…" I say softly. "Why didn't you and Ava ever hook up?" I ask. He looks up at me, his eyes are beginning to fill with emotion. "W-we um, dat is… me an her we never, cause we um…" Zan trailed off. "You and her always felt distracted from each other?" I asked. He nods. "Yeah, how'd you know dat?" He asked, child like. "I know because me and Max have the same problem. I think maybe it was a defect from our Pods." I say, shrugging, sadly. "Oh…" He says, looking down. "You like brunettes?" I asked. He looks at me, strangely. "Huh?" he asks. I shake my head. "Never mind." I say.

Jesse finds Max

He had walked around for an hour, finding small clues here and there. Finally he came across an abandoned building with a narrow alley beside. He walks into the alley, and sees blood. "Oh… God." He mutters, thinking someone may have been killed. He looks up and sees a door has been kicked open. Jesse pokes his head in and sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind the corner. Jesse gulps, not knowing whose feet they are. He creeps up to them, finding Michael leaning against the wall, holding the baby with the last of his strength. "Michael!" Jesse announces. Michael looks up weakly, painfully putting the baby protectively behind his coat. He can't even stand. "Mike…" Jesse leans in. "I have to take the baby, I won't harm it." He says calmly. Michael strains to keep Jesse away, he doesn't really understand what's happening. Blood has begun to seep on to the floor. "Michael, what happened?" He asked. Michael opens his mouth, at first nothing happens, but slowly sound comes out. It isn't human sounding, strange echoes and static sounds are coming out from his mouth. "Michael?" Jesse says, unable to understand.  
"M-Max!" Michael yells. Jesse whips around, ducking from Max who had come out of no where, swinging. "M-Max! It's me! Jesse! Isabel sent me!" He yells. Max stops hitting him. "Iz?" Max stops. "Yeah…" Jesse holds his nose and arm. "What?' max snaps. "He says, um…" Jesse begins. Max grabs him by the collar. "That um, she's not against you that she's trying to find… ugh, um, Nick?" Jesse couldn't remember the name. "Nicolas?" Max asks. "Yeah, that's it!" Jesse sighs. "Then why did she do that!" Pointing to Michael. "To her husband!" Max blurts out.

Jesse turns from Michael to Max. "Her what?" He asks. "Nottin." Max shrugs. "No you said husband…" Jesse reminds. Max looks everywhere except to Jesse. "She's married to Michael? How long?" he asks. "Um, for lets see… over, um, 55 years, way over…" Max says. "5o what?" Jesse is dumbfounded. "Well, actually technically we are only about 13 years old, so…" Max was thinking out loud. "Wow… cool, that's neat." He says to himself. "Hehe." Max laughs to himself. Jesse just blinks hard at him, not understanding. "Did, you smoke something today, or what?" he asks. Max realizes that he has been speaking out loud. "Oh, no. I haven't." Max says. "Alcohol and drugs over loud are senses and we blow stuff up, and see stuff. So obviously it's not healthy for us…" Max explains. Jesse just seems more confused. "So? Isabel is working something to find Nicolas, hmmm. Maybe she can heal Michael?" Max thought out again. "Heal? You mean get him to a doctor?" Jesse asked, pulling out his cell phone. Max sees it and grabs it, melting the entire thing into liquid. "Jesse." Max says in a dark over tone. "Someone drugged you, you're not thinking clearly…. You should go." Max explains. Jesse is too daze by all this to get it, and nods, leaving in a cloudy trance like state. 

Lonnie and Rath come back to the sewers

Isabel could hear them coming. So she dove to the bottom of the entrance and acted as if she had just got there. "Ah!" She screamed. Lonnie and Rath jumped down. "What?" They asked. Isabel turns to them, looking truly pissed off. "Jesse isn't here anymore! Ugh! God can't we keep one single hostage! Ah!" Isabel throws a fit, and starts throwing things. Lonnie and Rath laugh and nod, thinking she's not all that bad. "Well, now ain't dat just peachy!" Lonnie smacked her thigh. "Well den yous won't mind if we show ya da surprise now?" Rath asked. Isabel turned, shrugging carelessly. "Nah." She said. "Dat's good." Lonnie says and another pair of feet hit the floor. "Nicolas?" Isabel says, surprised, as he walks up, seeing that no one else is here. "Their gone, God damn it! I ask for one simple thing! Man!" He yells. "Yeah, well." Isabel recovers from her shock. "We didn't exactly have much of a choice." She explains. Nicolas sees the puddle of blood from Michael. "You hurt one?" He asks. Isabel nods. "Yep." She says. "Good, that will slow him down, along with his wife and child, he shouldn't be too hard to get." He smiles. Then Isabel smile turning away as her smile fades to worry.


	10. Chapter 10

Max leaves to find Zan

He walked briskly over to his friend. "Michael..." Max said, gently trying to wake him. He was still holding Max's son. "I-I'm here." He says weakly. He touches his wound, and shows Max the growing puddle of blood. "I'm not gonna make it..." He coughs. "You will, just hang on, God, just hang on..." Max pleads. Michael starts to move the baby from him. "I-I can't. T-take him..." Michael motions. Max shakes his head. "I can't. I need you. I have to find Zan and get Tess, before anything happens to them, please Michael, don't do this to me." Max begs. Michael just shakes his head. "Isabel?" He asks, as if he could see her. Max looks around and doesn't see anyone. Michael seems dead sure that she there with them. "You came!" He exclaims. "Michael... Iz, isn't here..." Max reminds. "There, Isabel, over here! Izzy!" Michael calls. Max covers his mouth to stop him. "She isn't here!" Max scorns, this time because Michael is freaking Max out. "Come on, man, pull it together. Let me see..." Max kneels down and places the baby next to him, then grabs Michael's hand and puts his other palm over his wound. "I have to try and close it." Max says. Michael is to weak to try and stop him. He squirms, but it is in vain. "Ah! No, Max stop!" He screams out in pain. "Okay... ok." Max soothes, taking his hand off the wound. He looked at his palm, covered in his brothers blood. It was then he saw it... the shape of the wound. "Michael?" Max asks. "Huh?" he moans. "Where did Iz, hit you?" He asks. "Um..." He points to the wound. Max nods, backing up where Isabel would have been, when she shot him. He raised his hand and realized that Isabel couldn't have done it.

_flashes of the moment it happened_

Isabel raises her hand and tosses Michael back, to her side and slightly back is Lonnie, raising her hand at the same time as Isabel, he hadn't noticed because of all the commotion. Lonnie is smiling as she knows she has just framed Isabel for Michael's wound.

_Flashes end, and Max looks at Michael's wound_

"It was Lonnie!" He explains. "Isabel pushed you, but Lonnie hurt you!" Max exclaims with excitement. "S-she what?" Michael coughs. "T-that means..." Max's eyes narrow. "Lonnie has to heal me." Michael says, flatly. "Yes." Max states sadly.

"Well den, lucky for yous, I gots here..." Lonnie calls from behind them. Max stands up, handing the baby to Michael, who grasps it with pain. "Lonnie, heal him!" Max begs. "Why?" Lonnie asks, with a smirk. "He's dying, please. Would you want Rath to die like this?" Max begs. Lonnie looks up, her eyes widen and she become uncomfortable. She walks over, totally not wanting to be there, and places her hand over Michael. Seconds later he is healed. Michael, stands up, free of pain, and very shocked. "Where's Iz?" He asks. Lonnie points, silently, almost defeated in her emotions. Michael looks up and sees Isabel, who can't control herself. She runs over to him and they hug.

Zan finds them

"Well, well... if it ain't da whole gang!" Zan says with hint of sarcasm. "Lookie, all of dem, such a pity." He tilts his head and yanks Tess out by her throat. "Max!" Tess calls. "Tess!" Max yells back. "Here!" Zan lets Tess go. She falls forward a little, but runs to Max, he embraces her and she kisses the baby. "Z-Zan?" Lonnie stutters. "H-how da hell! I killed yous once, an I'll do it again..." Rath threatens. Zan pipes up. "Dar will be no killing! No, threats, no nothin! Not unless I say so! I'm da king, and I rule over all of yous! Dat, is dat!" Zan says, with a threatening tone. They all look to Max, whose face grows angry. "I'm the king! You're nothing but a reject!" Max squawks. "Don't you think dat would be a little too easy, Mmm? Yous forget I was king before you, an I ain't gonna give my throne up!" Zan yells. "Tess, what is he talking about?" Max asks. Tess clears her throat. "Technically, we we're the 2nd set of Pods, so he was king first, but um, he died so now you are king... that's why Lonnie and Rath killed him, cause he wasn't doing what they wanted him to." Tess explains. "Dat's right! An now you ain't doin it right either! I swear yous want somtin done right, yous gotta do it yourself!" Lonnie smirks. Rath begins to grin as they step into the mix.

The Dupes rule all

Lonnie knows this is her chance to take back power. She looks at the pitiful scene with the royal four, then looks to Rath. She gives him a look, and he nods. She smiles evilly and walks up to Zan. "Hmmm." She begins, running her hand over his chest. "Where's Ava?" Zan asks. Lonnie's eyes open. "We told her to stay at da crib, no worries." Lonnie assures. "Really? And the Queen takes orders from the Princess now?" Zan says, putting Lonnie in her place. Lonnie snorts a few choice words under her breath. then pipes up. "Yous know? I tried to be nice, to get back on your side, but the thing of it all is dat, we liked you better when yous was dead!" Lonnie shoves Zan. He was unprepared for it and falls back, sliding to the doorway. Rath kicks him out onto the sidewalk. Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael run up behind them, watching in horror as Lonnie and Rath mercilessly attack one of their own. Zan is bleeding, battered and beaten. "no!" Tess cries, she looks away, burying her face in Max's sleeve. She buries the baby's face in her own chest.

Lonnie kicked Zan on last time. "You know what's wrong with this world?" She asked, while creating a spinning energy ball in her hand. "The fact is, it is filled with bumbling morons, like you!" Lonnie shoots the bolt at Zan, but it misses, as he rolls away. Rath smirks. As Zan gets up, Rath charges him, and shoves him into the middle of the street. An un-comming truck, reveals this to be what had happened before. Everyone knows this, and yet they still can't turn away. "Bye, brother dear..." Lonnie smirks as she watches without emotion, as Rath forces the truck to crush their king. Seconds later his body turns to ashes. "No!" Tess screams. Lonnie whips around and knocks Tess back. She lands on her back, protecting the baby. Max runs to her aid. Isabel gets very angry. "How dare you!" She yells. "I dunno?" Lonnie smiles and smirks. "I guess it's cause i had a bad childhood?" She shrugs, sarcasm filling her voice. Then from the ashes of Zan's body rise blue lights. They swirl around to create a blue streak of power. It rushes into Lonnie's body. Lonnie sparks with power. Her Palms shoot sparks of blue electric energy. Everyone except Rath back up.

'How badly do yous want to live?" Lonnie laughs. Max stand tall against her, but he is the only one. Michael walks to Max's back, but isn't making any first moves. "No?" Lonnie answers for them. "Good…" She comments. Just as she was about to fire on them, from behind came a strike, which hit Lonnie, and sent her crashing to the ground. They all ducked. As the dust cleared, they saw it was Ava. She was breathing heavily, and standing in the pile of ashes that was Zan.

"Ava?" Lonnie and Rath are shocked. "No." She says violently. "I won't let it happen again. Not with out a fight!" She yells. "I'm your Queen, you will bow before me!" She screams. This was it. The moment that they both had lived towards. If Lonnie beat Ava, she would become ruler. If not, than Ava would remain Queen. Lonnie got up, looking up at her threw evil eyes. They turn a blood-red color. Ava stiffens, ready for the attack. Lonnie snorts, like an animal, and charges Ava, tackling her to the ground. Ava escapes the scuffle and flees to the sidewalk. Just as she reaches the sidewalk, Lonnie begins to charge her from behind. Ava turns as, knowing that she was there, and sidekicks her in the chest. Lonnie flies back. This time as Lonnie sits in the road, on top of Zan's ashes, a taxi comes at her, crushing her. Rath screams and runs out like the fool he is, and is crushed along side her. The other remain silent, staring at everything has happened. Ava turns to them, glowing with powers. Hers isn't scary as much as it is beautiful. They stare at her in awe. None can comprehend what has happened. "I know you came here to get away from the FBI, the roadblocks… I know all about it." Ava says. "You do?" Max questions, shocked. "Yes." Her accent is gone, and she seems much more like a familiar older, essence. "Can you help us?" Max asks, worried. Ava shakes her head. "The world knows of us, there is only two things left you can do. You can either leave, go home and fight a battle that you will loose, or you can stay and loose what you are… it is your decision." Ava explains. They look sat each other, then to Max. He looks to Tess, who looks to Ava, as if looking at an older self-image. "You mean give up being hybrids? Can that even happen?" Tess asks. Ava nods. "I won't." She explains. Max nods. "None of us can, it's who we are." They agree.

Ava nods. "Than you must go, go home." She reminds. "But how? Everything is gone. We're stuck." Isabel moaned. "Maybe, but perhaps the home you must go to, isn't that far away…" They look at each other, when they turn back, Ava is gone, only a pile of ashes, remain. "Where-?" Michael asks, seeing that she is gone, then seeing the pile, knowing she is gone. "Let's go back to Roswell… we'll figure something out." Max explains. They all nod, agreeing. They walk off, down the street, hands held tight. As their backs are turns to the piles of ashes, four white lights appear behind them. One enters each of the Royal foru, with out them knowing.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, as they get to Roswell's boarder

Michael was driving with Tess in the front next to him. The baby was sleeping calmly. Isabel and Max duck. If there aren't four people in the car, it won't cause as much of a commotion. Michael passes slowly through the check-point. Only a few half-awake troops remained to keep an eye on the boarder. It was easy to get inside the town.

"Maxwell... where are we going?" Michael asked, pulling over. Max thought for a moment. "Our house." Max replies. Michael only stop to give him a quick glance, but doesn't try to disagree, instead he just moves on.

They arrive at the house

The house from outside is stark, empty, and alone. Isabel creeps up to the front door. She opens the door with her powers, letting the door swing open. None try to move inside, they await to see if anyone will attack. When they are satisfied that they are safe, Tess goes in first. She sets the baby down and immediately goes to get milk for the baby. Max moves into his parents bedroom as everyone else settles into the living room.

He pokes his head in, and sees two bodies sleeping. It's obvious that the troops cleaned up the mess left in their absence. Max turns away again, heading for the others.

Michael and Isabel are squabbling quietly. Tess is feeding and rocking the baby to sleep. "Tess." he pulls her aside. "I have to do something..." he looks to the bedroom where Philip and Diane were sleeping. Tess looked up at him, understanding what he meant. "i don't want to but, God... if they see us, I'll have to. They can't be trusted." Max says, taking he baby. Tess nods, and sits down. Max rocks the baby, kissing him on the head. "I love you son..." He looks to the tiny baby who sleeps. "You haven't even been named and you endure so much...' he comforts. "I promise I'll make it out of this with you and your family... if it's the last ting I do." he swears by his heart and soul to his young son, who is oblivious to the situation in which he is involved.

Isabel looks up and sees that Max is talking to the baby. "Max." She whispers to get his attention. He looks up. "What?" "Maxwell. Me and Iz had decided we have to leave, not just Roswell, Earth. We have no place to go here. Our secret is as good as gone. We're screwed." Michael explained with his normal, charming good-as-dead attitude. "Michael-" Max was about to protest when Diane came stumbling out of the room. "Mom?" Isabel questioned softly. they all turned. Diane began to wake more. She begins to freak when she sees her children have somehow gotten back. "Ah!" She creams, terrified and drops to the floor, fainted. "Get her." Max orders Michael. he does. "What are going to do to them?" Isabel asks, worried. Max looks to Tess, who nods the go-ahead. "What ever we have to." Max answers. Startling and scaring them all.

They do what is needed

Michael and Max lay Diane on the table. Max begins to raise his hand up, and out toward her faint body. A light was just starting come up through his skin, when the click of a gun sounded behind him. Everyone froze. Max lowered his hand slowly.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but i doubt your skull can with stand a bullet to the head." Philip mumbled. "Dad." Isabel said, coming up behind him, and taking the gun from him. "How? Why?" he cries, falling to the floor.

Max turns and for the first time they see that Max is crying. Tess looks at him, knowing his agony. Isabel gasps, Michael frowns. "You turned us in, didn't you?" Max asked, tears welling at his eyes.

"I had to Max..." Philip said. Isabel shook her head. "No, dad. You didn't, please, tell me you didn't." She cried. Philip nodded. "You're going to pay, your going to pay for their lives..." He muttered, his last shred of sanity falling away. 

Michael bolted to the door, looking out the window. "Maxwell!" He shouted. Max whipped around and saw his face. Isabel ran to the back, confirming they were being surrounded. "No! God damn it no!" Max pounded the wall. "Isabel, take Tess and the baby, do it, now!" He ordered. Michael gave Isabel a kiss goodbye.

Tess gave the baby to Isabel. Then turned to Max. She grabbed his shoulders. "I won't, not without you." She cried, softly. Max smiled lovingly at her, taking her loose strands of hair and tucking them behind her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking the feeling of his touch into her soul. "I know..." He whispered, hugging her.

With everything they'd done, made love, kissed, felt absolute and total love... they never truly just hugged. Never just embrace each other, and stopped to feel the other under them. This time they stopped, and felt each other, their heart and souls pulsing as one. "No." She breathed gently. She felt what he was saying, with out hearing it. Max nodded, motioning Isabel to lead her away. She grabbed his hand, as Michael took her away with Isabel. Their fingers remaining clasped until the bittersweet end. "Take care of her Isabel, take care of each other!" He called. "I love you Max!" Isabel called, taking herself, the baby and Tess away.

Max watched tearfully until he could no longer see them. Philip was nothing more than a bumbling moron by this point. Max looked to Michael, whose face was cemented with pain and lose. He grabbed Philip by the neck, and brought him near his own face. They could have touched noses. "You're going to pay now..." Michael threatened. Max stopped him. "We have to give the girls enough time to escape..." Max reminded. Michael nodded, dropping Philip to the ground.

The troops came in, thunderous and in numbers. Max and Michael backed up to each other, so they were back to back. They used every drop of energy they had to keep the troops back, long enough to let the girls escape. If the troops were busy with them, then they wouldn't run after the girls.

Finally Max felt Tess' pain, and got flashes of Tess and Isabel, looking at the house from a distance, they were all right. Max and Michael's energy ran out, and their defense fell. Max and Michael dropped to the floor. The troops picked their limp bodies up and hauled them off, as Philip began to realize what was happening. "No!" he called.

But he was too late. The jeeps, van and vehicles were gone, leaving nothing but scuff-marks and dusk in their wake. Philip had realized that he had been the bad guy, but it had been to late. He looked over to his wife, who slept on the table. He touched her face, and kissed her forehead. Then taking his handgun in his palm with one hand and a family photo in the other...

The sound of his gun being fired rang out, echoing through the house, and homes near by. Inside the house, his body lay dead on the ground, with his gun lying in his open palm.

Isabel and Tess

"Iz." Tess wiped the tears off her face and kissed her son. "Yes?" Isabel asked, driving the car. "I need him... You don't understand that… I-I can't breath with out him. I can't live... I need him!" She cried. Isabel glanced over at her and the baby. "You have to think about your son, he needs you right now." Isabel said. "I know, I know he does, but there is a hole in my heart, and it hurts Iz. It hurts to much, I-I can't even breath." Tess was beginning to heave for air. Isabel screeched on the breaks. "Look!" Isabel was going to yell at her, scream and give her the tongue lashing of a lifetime, but when she saw the pain in Tess' eyes. Realizing that her pain was the same that she was feeling for Michael. Her eyes softened. "Alright... but we can't bring the baby, and we can't do it alone." Isabel began. "We need help." She explained, making a U-turn and heading back to Roswell.

As the sped off to get help, Tess' POV

Just then I realized what had happened. I had gone from strong to weak. The second that Max saw Liz, he'd fall for her all over again. Wouldn't he? Even now, after I have proven myself worthy to be at his side, he questions my loyalty. He questions if it is truth spilling from my lips.

How could I have been so blinded? Does he still mean that much to me? How can it be that with all that he's done to me, I still feel this way for him, when he does nothing to me but hurt me, and make my heart bleed? I look down at our son, so tiny a frail. So hungry, yet I cannot feed him, for I have nothing.

Isabel is just as determined to get Michael, as I am to get Max. But I'm being selfish. She'll die for them, and in the process we'll die too, my son and I. Where can I leave him, that he won't be in harms way? Who can we turn to, and not fear being betrayed?

Isabel has so much faith in her fate. Evan after her own father tried to have her killed, she loved him. I know she felt when he died, when the bullet ripped threw him. I know because I did too. Yet she was un-wavered in her emotions. She doesn't let her heart rule. But is that the right way?

I envy the humans, and their simple lives. They know so little, and are content to pretend they know everything. Where as we know so much, yet know nothing, and are content to pretend to be those that are weak, the lonely, the humans.

I know why I came here, in the first place. I didn't come her to make love to Max, or tell him I loved him. I came here to get away. To be safe, and survive the war. How could I have thought that by showing myself to Max... what was I thinking? Zan was right. Max is never going to want to be king. He's too human to crave the power needed to be king. Why did I have to emerge late from my pod? Why did anything go the way it did? I feel like the last four years of my life have been one huge lie. Just waiting for me to pop.

Isabel looks over to me. She sees my pain. The tears in my eyes, the emptiness in my heart. I know she can't breath when Michael is gone, and how her heart aches to know his pain. I know that at night, when no one is listening, she still cries for Kivar. For the safety he brought her, but not his love. His love was false, even to her.

I know when she was with Jesse, she cried for Michael. I know her heart is never at ease.

My soul sinks as we approach the CD. I knew we had no where else to go. But liz hates us, she betrayed us, right? What did happen that evening in the desert? What had Max and Liz talked about?

"Isabel?" I question. She looks to me, with bewildered eyes. "What happened with Liz, why did we come here?" I ask. "Liz said she had thought about turning us in, but didn't. I punched because I was just so... frustrated I guess." Isabel shrugs. "Oh." I say softly, not really understanding. "I don't want to go in there." I say, pleading with her. "I can't, it'll all just go back the way it was, you know that... when they see how easy it can be with Maria and Liz, they'll dump us hard on our asses, you know it's true!" I exclaim. Isabel sighs, sadly, and slowly. She looks up at me, through wet eyelashes. "I know, but what other choice do we have? Let them die?" She says, defeated. I sigh, knowing that there is not choice here, just consequences.

The thing about consequences are, they they're either good, or bad. Black or white. There is not in between, no gray. There is no silver lining. Only darkness walks with us, the forsaken among humans.

Isabel walks sternly to the CD. Battle face drawn, body tensed, ready and willing to kill for her cause. I remain still, drawn back. I remain, because I no longer looking through my own eyes, but through the people here, the humans. Imagine what they would do, if they were to learn of us?

I know that what was about to take place, will without fail, occur. That nothing I do, or say will stop the fate that was written for us. That not even destiny can pause it's will. I am fearful, for I see now where my foolish actions have led us.

No matter if we get them back or not, we will be doomed. The world will know us. There is videos and rumors to support any evidence they have. Even if the government denied our existence, the people would know. Just like most believe in the crash of 1947. We'd be trapped, with our pictures plastered on every TV set.

Isabel enters the CD, motioning me. I sigh, knowing that she won't take no for an answer. I walk up behind her, rocking the baby. Liz glares at me, hating my very being. "Liz." I say without hesitation, I block my son from her view. She rolls her eyes, as if she doesn't care. "Liz, we're not here to chat. Max and Michael have been taken, we need some stuff." Isabel said, bluntly. "Why should we help you?" Maria protested. Isabel whipped around to her. Grabbing her by the collar. "Because you snot nosed, bitter old woman, if you don't I'm gonna snap your little neck like a twig? Understand what I'm getting at?" Isabel hissed. I tried hard not to snicker, but couldn't help it. Maria nervously nodded, as Liz stepped between them both. "Look. I don't like you, or your stupid destiny thing! Okay? But I still owe Max my life... so we'll help." She said, sternly. Isabel put Maria down, hard.

As Isabel was turning around to look at me, Liz came up behind her and grabbed the back of her neck. Green electric energy flowed through her hands. Isabel gagged, looking at me fearfully. "If you ever hurt Maria like that again... or harm anyone I love, I'll snap your neck, like a twig, understand?" Liz said, imitating Isabel. "Liz! Stop it!" I yell. White sparks at my finger tips. "You may have a lil' power now, but I could crush all of you with my thumb, or have you forgotten why I left?" I say, dangerously. Liz's eyes widen. "Fine!" She says, huffy. "Good." I remark, the sparks leaving.

"What do you need?" Maria asked, trying to break the silence. "Some milk to start off with, the baby is hungry, then... we need a few things..." Isabel says, smirking.

Later

Kyle comes through the front door of the CD. He drops numerous pieces of machine on a table. "That's great." I say, handing the baby to Isabel. I begin to fuse things and make the machine's into something.

Out of Tess POV

Isabel paces at Tess works. Liz shyly come sup, looking at the baby. "Can I hold him?" She asks sheepishly. Isabel stops, as Tess looks up. "I don't-" Isabel began. Tess broke in. "Human can't touch his skin, it hurts him." Tess clarified. "Oh." Liz comments, putting her head down. "Maybe because you've got powers you could." Tess shrugs. Liz's eyes widen. "Really!" She exclaims. "Yeah." Tess says. Isabel gently hands the baby to Liz. He seems fine. Liz smiles. "Oh... hello lil' fella!" She giggles to the baby. Tess smirks. Then she turns around, looking at Tess and Isabel, questioningly. "Why is he so small?" She asks. Isabel shrugs, Tess looks nervous. "Well, I..." Tess trails off. Liz perks up. "I thought the alien pregnancies take a month?" Liz says. "They do." Tess assures. "Then?" Liz looks at the infant, oddly. "He can't be more than 3 months old?" Liz says. Isabel stands up, stiff. "Huh?" She questions Tess. "Look, the baby isn't what he seems..." Tess says. "Then what is he?" Isabel asks. "He's not like humans or aliens, he's um, well Iz, ya know how we came out looking like 6 year olds?" She reminds. Isabel nods. "Well it's like that, but the opposite. He ages slowly, until he reaches a certain point, then begins to age normally, like we did." Tess sighs. "Oh..." Liz, looks at the baby, and cuddles him. "Are you the cutest baby in the world... yes you are, yes... well worlds." She corrects herself.

Isabel smiled watching Liz with the baby. Tess stands up. "It's done." She announces. "Great!" Isabel rubs her hands together. Then looks blankly at it. "What is it?' She asks. Tess rolls her eyes. "You need Michael, your starting to act like him..." She warns. Isabel smirks. "It's a portal..." Tess explains. "To where?" Maria pipes up, from the back of the room. "To anywhere." She answers. "But this is gonna go to Antar..." Tess explains. Isabel gasps. "No! To Max and Michael!" She protests. Tess grabs Isabel. "We can't! They risked their lives knowing we'd get away! We can't risk dying, and having their sacrifices mean nothing!" She yells. Isabel sobs. "no! That's not an option!" She pushes Tess away. "Tell me how to use it!" She demands. Tess contemplates Isabel, and her options. She sighs, relenting into her own selfishness, again. "Okay..." She begins to explain how it works.

As Tess finished up explaining everything to Isabel, the baby began to cry. Liz freaked a little, not knowing what was wrong. Tess smiled and took him back. "Thanks for holding him." Tess thanks. Liz smiles. Then she turns back to Isabel. "But we can't use it to get them, please." Tess begs. Half of her wanted Isabel to protest though, the bigger half-wanted Max back too much to care about what would happen. "Yea..." Isabel began, but shook her head no, instead of yes. Tess looked confused at her. Isabel began tearing up, shaking her head no. "I'm sorry." She cried, opening the portal. Inside an army base could be seen from the other end. "No!" Tess cried. Isabel turned slowly, apologizing with her eyes, and she fell backwards into the portal. Tess out of pure instinct, jumped in after her, the portal closed. Leaving Liz and Maria shocked, and dumbfounded.

Liz ran tot he portal. "No!" She cried. Maria grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you! We wanted that, god!" Maria slapped her. Liz stopped, turned, smiling at Maria. "I know…" She said evilly.

In the base

Isabel landed on her stomach. She got up, dusting herself off. When a scream rang out. Isabel looked up and saw Tess about to fall. She had twisted herself into a position so that the baby would land on her, instead of landing first. She fell to the floor, making a smacking sound. "Ouch!" She cried, getting up, and checking the baby. Then proceeded to hit Isabel, continuously, for about a minute. "You stupid, stupid, dumb, dumb, dumb-" She stopped when she saw troops marching towards them.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, Tess' POV

I saw them coming, as i knew they would. It had all been laid out, and yet, it was still unavoidable. I quickly get up, handing the baby to Isabel, whose astounded that I know where to go. I stand in front of them, with my hand spread open.

Out of Tess' POV

Isabel reaches for Tess, trying to reel her in. "No!" She snaps. Tess yanks her arms away, pushing Isabel and the baby behind her. "I have the offensive powers, you, run!" She orders. Isabel hesitates for a moment, then begins to back up, slowly. As she does, the troops open fire. Isabel ducks, covering the baby. Tess bounces the bullets off with an invisible force. Then quickly turns to Isabel, grabbing her as they run down the hall.

As they run Tess tells Isabel. "I knew this would happen." She says slightly out of breath. Isabel is shocked. "What, how?" She questions. "I don't know, I just do! In here!" Tess leads them to a darkened room. The door shuts behind them, as the troops march past, unseen. "Tess." Isabel whispers. "Look." She flicks on the lights.

They both gasp at the enormous object sitting in the room. "It can't be... how did they get it here?" Tess asks. Isabel just stands with her mouth gapping open. "My ship?" Tess walks to it. Isabel close behind her. "Is it working?" She asks. Tess shrugs. "It wasn't when I left it. I don't know." She explains.

Placing her hand on a small sliver circle, that begins to glow. A door is created. "Well, wanna see inside?" Tess asks as Isabel smiles. "Okay." They both duck under the small sized door. "Over there is the nursery. Put the baby in the chamber, then lock it. Humans can't get inside it." Tess explains. "The onboard... I guess you could call it computer, feeds him and stuff, so that I can fly..." Tess taps on the panel, it makes a few sound. "There." She says proudly. "He's all set."

"He's safe here, all alone?" Isabel inquires. "Safer than if he was with me." Tess assures. "Good, then we're free to get the boys. And leave, with this ship, right?" Isabel says, her big plan seems more like a big dream.

Tess contemplates what to tell her. "Iz." She begins. "That isn't a plan. That's something you think of, then find something better, because it'll never work." Tess said, flatly. Isabel was offended. "Hey! At least I've got something, what do you have!" She snaps. Tess stood up. "Our technology, our history, our language, all locked up in my brain. We have a way to get out of here, to be safe, like Max and Michael wanted." Tess said.

Isabel's eyes narrowed as something dawned on her. "They're dead, aren't they?" She looks up at Tess, about to cry. Tess looks away. "That's why you didn't want to try and get them, because you already know they're dead!" She screams. Tess covers Isabel's mouth. "Sh!" She hisses. "This might look cool, but it's not sound proof!" She snaps. Isabel hushes herself. "They're not dead, but..." Tess trailed off. "But what?" Isabel broke out. "They're damn close. I don't know if we could save them." Tess explained. "And if we try, we'll die, I saw it." Tess reminded. "Are you sure that's what you saw? You saw us die?" Isabel questioned. "Well, no. I saw the troops grab us, you scream, then me, then everything went black. I assumed-" Isabel broke in. "Assuming gets us no where. The fact still remains that you have no idea what will happen, only a hunch, and hunches can be wrong." She says, plainly. Tess sighs, realizing that if she doesn't agree, Isabel will try it herself.

"Fine, but I'm setting the ship to leave in 1 hour. If we're not back it's sending my son home." As Tess taps on the main panel, Isabel studies her. "Why did you come back?" Isabel asks. Tess continues to type as she answers. "To get revenge." She says plainly. "Why didn't you?" Isabel asks again. "I... you four are all I have." Tess comments, finishing. "Let's go." She says, leading Isabel to the doorway. "Before we go, see if you can reach either of them, Max or Michael, okay?" She orders. Isabel nods, closing her eyes.

In her mind

Nothing. Complete and utter silence. "Michael!" Isabel's voice echoed. "Michael!" She sounded again. Finally a voice called back. "Isabel?" It questioned. It was Michael. "Where are you?" She asks the empty whiteness. "In a dark room, with no windows..." He called back. "Is Max there?" She asked. There was no answer for a moment. "Michael!" Isabel demanded. No answer again. "I'm sorry... Iz they got him!" Michael yelled. "Got him?" Isabel questioned. "We woke up in a van, Max used what was left of his energy and gave it to me, before I could refuse, then pushed me out of the van... he didn't get out." Michael explained. "No." Isabel whispered. "Then where are you?" She asked. "In a room, hiding, in the base they took Max too- where are you?" He questioned back. "I'm in Tess' ship, at the base, we're coming Michael, stay put!"

Isabel's eyes open fast. "What? What happened?" Tess asked. Isabel studied Tess. But Tess already knew. "I'm so sorry!" Isabel cried. They hugged each other. "No the important thing is to get Michael, where is he?" Tess said, trying to keep focused. Isabel shrugged. "I only know that there aren't any lights."

Tess' eye widened. "What? Well there are only two rooms that don't have lights on right now, we ran right past him!" Tess shouted, surprised, and feeling kind of stupid. "Oh my God!" Isabel would have laughed at the irony, but couldn't. "Stay here." Isabel said, running out.

She ran out into the hall. Looking to her left she saw another room that had no lights on. She smiled. "Michael!" The doors burst open. "Isabel?" A voice questioned. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed. The lights flickered on. Sparks flying every direction, coming off them like beams from a sun. They embraced each other. "Oh God, I thought we told you two to leave!" Michael snapped, lovingly. "I know, but I couldn't, not with out you!" Isabel kisses him again, then runs back to the next room. "Holy shit!" Michael says, looking at the ship, as Isabel leads him inside. Tess is standing right where Isabel left her. "Max?" Tess looked to Michael. "I know." she said, answering her own question. "No. He's alive." Michael corrected. Tess' eyes watered. "I know! Okay! I know. But I, we can't... you'll all die! I can't live knowing that I was the one who sent you!" Tess begged them to stay. "Tess. It's Max. He'd do the same for us, please." Isabel pleaded.

After what seemed like forever. Tess sighed, agreeing to their demands. "Fine, but the ship leaves in 40 minutes, with or without us." Tess reminded as they ran out into the hall, the ship closing behind them.

They battled several waves of troops. But between the three, they we're able to escape with minor cuts and bruises. Finally, Michael stopped at a door. "In here!" He called. They turned. The lights we're red, pointing at a table. They scanned the room, no one was there, except the body on the table. Everything was silent. They could have heard a pin drop.

As they begin to approach the table, sounds of heals clicking on the tile floor got their attention. "He's dead." The voice sneered. They all looked towards the voice. "Who the hell are you?" Michael snapped. "I'm the main doctor, the one that 'studied him'. We knew you'd come to collect one of your own..." He says, slyly. "No." Isabel begins to cry, shaking her head in disbelief. "How do you know our language?" The Doctor asks. "Your- what?" Michael is pissed off. "You killed a King! The Antarian race will crush you!" Tess blurts out. The doctor steps back, a little taken. "A King was sent as a soldier to conquer Earth?" He asks, smirking thinking it's a bluff. "Conquer-? What the hell are you going on about! We never wanted to come here, idiot! Your race is sooo vastly different from ours! We crashed moron!" Tess bashed his intelligence. "Really? Then why do you look like humans?' he asked. "Alright, that's it!" Michael raised his hand, he shot a energy wave at him, but nothing happened. "You see those lights?" The doctor pointed up. "They have a special ray in them, they disintegrates your gifts, so they are rendered useless while under them." He smirked. "Fine, then. I'll just have to kill you will my bare hands!" Michael lunged for him, but Tess and Isabel grabbed him. 

"No." Tess stepped forward. "He's lying." She explained. "H-how do you know-?" The doctor studied her. "I read your simple human brain, you're bluffing, trying to find out our weakness'." Tess smirked. "Not a bad plan. And I must commend you on your acting, very good. But I can feel him, he's alive." Tess said, dangerously.

She walked up to his face, breathing up at him, looking into his eyes. Burrowing holes in his soul. She backed him into a corner, then took a deep breath. "Boo!" She snickered. The doctor jumped. He pressed a button on his wrist. The lights directly over the table were turned off, and the body began to move. Without taking her eyes off the doctor. "Take the King to his ship, we're leaving. As absolute ruler of Antar, while the king is absent. I declare war on Earth! May whatever God you believe in, have mercy on your souls." She smirked, turning with an attitude and leaving, following out right behind Michael and Isabel who had grabbed Max. Leaving the doctor quacking in his boots, looking like he made pee himself at any moment.

Isabel looked at Michael, who looked at Tess. "Your-?" They asked. "Um, no. But I'm a better actress then he was!" Tess laughed, they all smirked, giggling. "We will be, as soon as Max shows his face... his true face, the people will over throw what ever is left of Kivar's army, and we'll have control again..." Tess paused as they laid Max down on the ships bed. "I wasn't kidding about Earth, they will pay for what they did." She said, dead serious. "I don't think killing them all will solve anything." Isabel protested, as Tess started the engines. Tess smiled, evilly. "Who said I was gonna kill anyone?" She laughed as the ship began to start.

As they begin to leave

Tess steered the ship to the left, smashing the wall. "Hey!" Michael said, as the ship jolted them. Tess blushed. "Oops, my bad." She giggled, as she blew a huge hole in the wall with the ships weapons. Flying the ship, or with lightening speeds. "How did they fix it?" Isabel asked, looking around. Tess shrugged. "Good ol' fashion hard-work, I suppose. They probably didn't even know it was broken." She admits.

"Wait." A voice called from the back. Isabel turned, Max was sitting up. "What?" She asks her brother. "We can't leave." He says. Tess keeps going, ignoring his calls. "Tess! Stop?" Michael says, confused. She continues to ignore them. "Hey, what is this? Stop the ship!" Isabel pulls at her shoulder. Tess jolts her back with her powers, never lifting a finger.

She stares ahead as she speaks to them, who stand behind her. "We're not going back. Understand? The king is absent from duty. I am ruler, and I say we leave!" Tess snaps. Isabel smiles. "No. He's okay, see. Look." She says guiding Tess attention to Max, who sat up, looking fine. "He's really not." Tess assured. "What are you talking about?" Max asked, confused. "I feel fine." He assured.

Tess reconfigured the controls. So only she could control the ship. It was set on its destination, Antar.

Standing up, and turning slowly around. "I don't care, what I have to do to get you back there. If I have to drag your dead and beaten bodies myself, I will. But not one of you are leaving." She says flatly, cold and harsh.

They stand, utterly amazed at her tone. Gazing at each other, and her. Each contemplates attack, but they all know they wouldn't last. Michael is slightly behind her now. He makes a move to grab her. With out facing him. "Don't even think about." Tess says, knowing his motions. "You wouldn't get more than one foot, before I'd have you crushed in two." She says harshly.

Finally Max stands up to her. "Tess! I am King and you will listen to me!" He says, demanding. "You, King? Since when? Huh? When you were sucking face with Liz, or pretending to be human? You're no King! The only reason your King is because that seal on your brain says so!" She snaps. "I-I don't understand? I thought you were on our side?" Isabel weeps. Tess turns to her. "Idiot. I'm on our people's side. I chose to return you three to save them. I'm sorry if your petty needs are to grand to see that an entire world has been suffering, awaiting Zan's return!" She stomps her foot. The hole ship gets jostled, the baby begins to cry. Max makes a motion to get to him. Tess raised her head, defensively. "Make a move, and I'll kill you. I may need you, but I never said you have to be alive, catch my drift?" She says slyly.

She is facing them all. "You three could never understand the true importance of our roles. It wasn't just destiny that was needed. We had a people, and entire race of beings waiting for us, their savors, to help them. I tried and tried to get you to come, willingly. I tried to trick you into thinking there was no other way. But time and again, you chose your needs over our peoples. You think your heroes?" Tess looked at their blank faces. "Heroes implies action, while you did nothing." She stops. Isabel breaks in. "Excuse us! But we saved Earth and humans plenty of times!" She protests. "So? You saved Earth. You healed a few measly humans. I don't care. You neglected that fact that thousands upon thousands of your innocent people died, holding onto the grim chance that their King would return, and save them. You three disgust me." Tess makes a face, her hand still out-stretched towards them.

"We're sorry. We didn't understand." Michael begins. "Michel, just shut the hell up! I know, alright? I get it. I understand. I know what you feel, I know that you remember, I know what you harbor in your mind, so just shut up! Don't act dumb around me, it drives me nuts!" Tess snaps. Michael's jaw drops. Max turns to him. "You remember?" He asks, bluntly. "Yeah." Michael sighs. "What is that you remember?" Isabel asks.

Tess rolls her eyes. "Oh, now you want to know. When he spent night after night alone, neither of you, wanting, or caring what my brother was up too?" Tess snaps again. "Hey! That's not fair, you-" But Tess interrupts Isabel. "Fair? Who are you to talk of what's right? You sit here, still harboring anger that I killed Alex. When you choose to ignore all that you did, and pretend you're Isabel Evans. Well, Vilondra, hate to break it to you, but Isabel never existed." Tess stops, looking past her and Michael to Max. He had sat there, silently the whole time. "Well, your majesty? Are you going to forget this betrayal of a loved one, like you forgot hers? Or will you jump ship and pretend you never knew me?" Tess asked, pointing her hand at his face. Max just looked at her, piercing her with his stare.

"I never wanted to be King. Half of me still refuses to believe that I am what I am." Max begins. Tess' eyes soften a little, as he talks. "You've always been strong, brave and some how I never saw it." Max, looks up at her she is confused. "Saw what?" Tess asks. "Your slow decline into insanity. You sit there, day in, day out, never living. What good would we be to the people, if we're crazy when we got home? Like I said, I never wanted to be king, or to have special powers. All I ever wanted was a simple life, normal. To know who I was, and not have to pretend. But pretending is what I am good at." He stands up. Placing his palm against Tess'.

Tess' eyes widen, as something dawns on her. "No." She whispers, her hand still against his. Max just smirks, knowingly. "I pretended to be human. I pretended to be Max Evans. But do you know what the hardest thing I had to pretend to be was?" He asks, his voice drops. Tess shakes her head in disbelief, as Max continues. "The hardest thing was to pretend I didn't know, that I was weaker than you, than all of you..." He looks over at Michael and Isabel, then back at Tess. She shakes her head, deciding it's a bluff. Her palm against his, she attempts to shoot his hand off. Her power builds, but Max absorbs it.

"How did you do that?" Michael asks. Max is smiling. "Do you think that a King would be weaker than his soldier? Than a princess?" He asks, smugly. They are silent, stunned at what has happened. "Do you remember what I used to be famous for, when I was Zan?" Max asks. Michael and Isabel stare at him, but Tess looks up. "Your ability to heal-" She stops, rubbing her head. "No. That's wrong..." Something is becoming clearer to her. "You could fog people, manipulate them in ways I never could. You could pull off any kind of lie or bluff that way. It's how you gain control of Antar." Tess is shocked as she says this. "How could I have not remembered?" She says to herself.

Max smiles. He places his hand against her cheek. Their palms still touching. She looks up, sadly. "I had to…" He sighs. Tess lets a tear fall from her cheek. He kisses her cheek before the tears can slid off. She closes her eye as his lips are gently placed on her skin. "I love you." Max says. "I never loved anyone else." He assures. She looks up. "B-but Liz?" She stutters. "No. I never _loved_ anyone else, no one but you." He assures. Tess lets out a soft sigh. Max hugs her. For the first time, she is the weaker one, and lets herself feel protected in his arms.

Isabel clears her throat. "Max… what do we do now?" She asks. Max looks at each of them, he is in control. "We go home."


	13. Chapter 13

As Tess begins to fly the ship

Max watched from behind Tess as she taped on the panels. "We're going back, to earth." Max says. Tess turns. "No. We can't." She says back. "She's right Max, if we do, we'll just get caught again." Isabel agrees. "No. There are loose ends that have to be taken care of. Things I have to do." Max explains.

Tess looks at him, deciding what she's going to do. She has complete control of the ship. She's the only one who can drive it. "All right." Tess agrees. Sighing they head back to earth.

On Earth

Liz and Maria where still in the CD. It was day-time now. Liz sat on the bed. "I don't know Liz." Maria began. "What if they got hurt." She cried. "Do I care?" Liz said evilly.

Maria looked up, with tears in her eyes. "Ever since you became all alien-ish, you've been so weird, what's wrong with you? Max is the love of your life, and now you're just gonna let him die!" Maria snapped, harshly. Liz seemed unmoved by her friends tearful cries.

"Maria..." Liz began, stalking around her, fondling the objects placed on selves. "The thing you don't understand is Max and I, we're more than just connected. I know things about him, his weakness', his strengths. I know things about his powers that he didn't even tell his sister." Liz smirked. "What are you saying?" Maria asked. "I guess what I'm saying is..." Liz moved quickly in front of Maria.

She snatched her up by her neck. She was dangling off the ground. "Max was never the good guy, aliens we're never the heroes. I was." Liz snarls. "L-Liz please." Maria gagged. "No. I don't think so. I saved you from their dumb plans. I saved so many, and did I ever get thanks? No." Liz smirked. Then as a light began to appear under Liz's fingers, at Maria's neck.

The door burst open. "Hi, Liz." Max called. "Max?" Liz turned, still holding up Maria. "What do you think you're going to do to her?" He asked, teasingly. "Kill her, I suppose." Liz shrugged. "Why?" Isabel broke in. Tess grabbed her arm. Shaking her head for her to be silent. "You're not gonna harm her." Michael assured. "Oh? You seem very sure about that. But what you don't get is that Max created my powers... and since his are the strongest, well..." Liz dropped Maria, shooting Michael back into the wall. "No!" Isabel cried, running after him.

Max took the moment to take Liz by surprise. He snatched her, and whipped around. "I'll be back in a second." Max assured, dragging Liz and him out of the room.

In the room

He let her go. She stalked up to him, rubbing her hand on his chest. "All you have to do, is let me give you one single moment of pleasure... and all those bad dreams, will be washed away." She seduced. Max closed his eyes hard. He grabbed her hand and picked her up. Smashing her into the wall. Taking his face to hers. "I never loved you, and you never made me happy. You were nothing but a pawn in my plan." He dropped her. "B-But I felt it, you wanted me." She cried. "I wanted Tess, and what she is. I just forced myself to see something in you that never existed. Goodbye, Liz." He said. She sat on the floor, against the wall, confused and dazed. She watched as Max lifted his hand to her, and shot her in the heart. She was dead.

He walked back out into the room. "Okay, I'm done." Max smiled. He took Tess into his arms, passionately and seductively kissing her. Maria watched in horror as they made out briefly in front of her. Then they parted. "Ready?" Max asked. They all nodded. "Okay, then lets go." Max said, leading them away.

From the sky

Maria watched as the ship took off. It sped through the sky, at speeds she couldn't even comprehend. The gut feeling that this was the last time she's ever see an alien filled her soul with a terrible fear.

As time past

Tess flew them all the way home. An army awaited them, with their weapons drawn. Once Max and the others showed their true faces. The army bowed at their feet. Parting like waves upon the sea.

Max and the others took on their former names. King Zan took back his throne, with his wife, and Queen at his side. Rath led the army as General, and councilor. Vilondra became the princess once more.

They ruled for the rest of their lives, in countering many a foe. There were wars, famine and drought. Kivar had left the planet in ruins. The royal four having to pick up the pieces and rebuild an entire civilization.

Although they ruled, they were never well liked. They were called horrible names and people scorned them. They believed that they should have come sooner before the wars, and famine, before the numbers of dead had risen to more than half the population.

But Zan's blood said he ruled as absolute leader. No one could defy him, and no one ever managed to get his throne again. Not until his death, when his son became ruler, Zan's son would pass away, tragically. Vilondra would rise to power, then later her children would rule.

But before all of this, came the war that most though futile and idiotic. The war against Earth.

As Queen Ava had said before, Earth would pay for all it had done. And they did. Antar came upon them ruthless, and with out mercy.

They ruined crops, and killed leaders. Then it was like taking candy from a baby. Zan added Earth to his many conquered people.

The humans nothing more than a baby race compared to the Antarians, learned much from them, and eventually sought out freedom of their own. Zan denied them it, and under contract, Queens and Kings to follow would also deny them their freedom. Earth would become the largest colony of Antar, and their greatest natural resource. Never realizing that their own foolishness was their greatest down fall.

THE END


End file.
